


Ren's story about Vampire in his life

by Vampirelady93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Ren's Good End, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Ren was young boy when he was little boy lost his parents by Grimms killed it, but he didn't remember that day he was been crying for his parents before the mystery lady talking to him about new ways where he will be Hunterman he can do it for his parent's Honor he never forget that day he changed his life for that lady disappeared front of himself. He been looking for that mystery lady or just imagined friendly? Or he have a new life for that mystery lady's story in the beginning future life than his old life? Who is Ross Light or Red Crimson in mystery Vampire?
Relationships: Lie Ren/Reader, Ross Light/Ren Lie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The young man with long black hair that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair and wearing his uniform Beacon Academy before he started it last years when he joined Team JNPR, but He know about happened to his friend Nora did trouble for food wars because he feel like he act silly boy for detention into few weeks he can study about history he can listens now, but he is happy without his friend Nora be there in another class Math. 

The Teacher of History cough in amen and glared it “That is ‘Vampire’ Red Crimsons. No one know about herself as like a ghost disappeared in somewhere front of our towmhome when she keep running away from everything. “

Another girl asked it “What is a vampire, Teacher?” 

He closed his eyes and sighed it “The name Vampire arouses both fear and fascination. Traditionally a dead person who leaves their grave at night to suck the blood of the living, these creatures have taken many forms over the years. However. They all contunue to share some basic traits. They thirst for blood and have unusual powers and strengths. There are perils they must avoid, and signs that give away their deadly secret. Vampire are forever. They are the undead; immortals who walk the Earth undetected, seeking blood to sustain their unnatural existence. Their origins are lost in the mists of time. From the earliest ciilizations, they have been whispered about in myth and legend. They have appeared in many quises. Ancient cultures all over the world feared spirits and demon that thirsted for blood and brought death and despair. In Many places, these beings were strongly associated with witchcarft and sorcery. Chroniclers in the Middle Ages wrote of revenaants corpses rising from their graves to seek blood and spread misfortun. Possessing amazing powers and ethereal beauty,today’s vampire walk a different path. They can fight their craving for human blood and blend in with human society. Hightly accomplished, yet tormented and aloof, they hold a powerful appeal for those who guess their secret. Their legend may be as old as fear itself, but vampire continue to fascinate and thrill us to this day…”

Ren look surprised as didn’t know how say it, just listened it “...... Teacher, May I question about something?”

The teacher look at him and nodded it “Go ahead.”

He stand up and shrugged it “How do we know about this mean Vampire is Red Crimson?” 

The teacher closed his eyes and pull his glasses from his eyes “Because I saw her with my eyes when the one Vampire as beautiful lady with sliver-white long and her eyes….. Is red like a blood when she crying for what she did it. She never kill us because she protected us from Grimms, but she escaped it from us and the Atlesian Military. But…. No one know about her true names as called ‘Red Crimson”. 

Red stay silent and just surprised what the teacher said it but don’t believe it “That was just history, Right?” 

He shaked his head and opened his eyes “No. I was little boy when she saved my life from Grimms because she was the trager by Grimms been looking for her in EVERYWHERE. I believed she is almost alive for very long years as three hundred years now. No one know where is herself in here or our hometowns.” 

Ren and the many students look surprised about this legend story was true what the teacher saw that Red Crimson for 60 years now he spoke it it. 

After two hours laters as Ren get out of his class and walk to the ways for thinking about that history of Vampire Red Crimson, but he shake his head for need stopping think about this after he stopped it as saw some beauitful girl look new student front of the gates 

The new girl wearing her blue dress look gothic like a fine lady and dark-brown light long back on her back, mess magenta streak on her both eyes and red eyes but look sad eyes, and her body look skinny and white-peach skins, she look short woman about five feet four or five maybe. 

Ren staring at the new girls and thinking about that girl be different strong or weak but he don’t tell what he feels presences about that student having stronger aura or just weak presences than he thought it? “Maybe I did overthink so much from the class. I guess I’ll meet the new student for now.” 

He walk to the hallways for finding the new student soon as after he saw that girl again when she was ignored by the other before she don’t do it “Look like the other bully new girl?” 

He listened it as Another girl shouted at the new girl keep silence to ignore it “Hey, Mute-girl! Say sorry to me, right now! Don’t dare you ignore me, you bitch! We’ll hit you right now!” the few girl punched her on the walls but Ren stopped them as he growled it “Get out! NOW!” 

The few girl scared of him after they left himself as Ren rolled his eyes and look around at the mess girl “Hey, Are you okay?” 

The mute-girl keep sliences but nodded it and just stay sounds of quiet so very much than Ren’s quiet type. 

Ren frowned it as feel like he was same herself before but have to trying help her “Hey.. I’ll try help you. My name is Ren Lie, are you new?” 

The girl shake her head and show her ID card saying Ross Light, 2rd Years and History class, reading class, age is seventeen. 

Ren blinked it but narrowed at herself “...... Really? How could I not have seen you before in my class as I’m 2rd years in our class?” 

Ross stay silence to listening him about something she was there, but shrugged it and walk away from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren didn't understand what that mute-girl been silent like that "Weird about her as how could I not have seen that Ross Light before in my class? Maybe I did missed that when I was busy with this homework? Or Nora's pancake make me forgetting? " He walk circle front of his bed and keep thinking about something list of the notebook he wrote it   
  
Jaune blinked it as crossed his arms, watched at his best friend been talking to himself for FOUR HOURS now as look at Pyrrha "Did you know what happened to him before yesterday from the Class of History when we get detention?"   
  
The red haired Warrior shrugged it "I don't know what happened to him, Nora have no idea what happened to him when she just get there before he was here talking to himself. Hmm... Ross Light, Where I had heard before that name? Ah! I remember that name!"   
  
Ren look around at herself and get faster front of herself "Really? Tell me about that her!"   
  
Pyrrha blinked in surprised but nodded it "Yes, I remember that girl when she joined to the team different from another school called Shade Academy, but she is very smarter than I am and Weiss, Blake. She have few graduation from Academy when she was about 15 or 16 years old I think it. But, she is very powerfully strong than I am and Ruby, Ren. That's all about something I'd heard it, but No one know about her so very much than gossip in my towns when I was there. "  
  
He blinked in surprised as listened her about something sound like she is very amazing than himself and Pyrrha "She did GRADUATION few times from Academies in LONGER Road? whoa.... How she do it when she can fight with many Grimms like that from travel?" He walk back to the circle and wrote on his notebooks   
  
Jaune blinked it "Wow... I'd never seen him before, I think he is.... crazy about that girl?"   
  
Nora shouted louder in her hide jealous tones "NO! HE DIDN'T HAVE A CRAZY ABOUT HERSELF, I'M SURE HE WANT TO BEAT HER FOR BETTER SCORE EXAMS THAN HERSELF WHAT HE WILL DO IT! "  
  
Ren ignored her as counting talk to himself, Jaune sweartdropped about Nora's words as he think she is jealous he used heard it from his older sister many years. Pyrrha frowned but smiles softly "You really sure, Nora? I think maybe we let him can do it by himself can have do it."  
  
Nora sighed it "Maybe you are right. But, That is first time I'd never seen him do it before. I want to see that girl look like it, He is mine as never let him away from me." She glared more as getting jealous of some girl she imaged about her Ren date that girl look be evil or slut like that she want to beat her badly.  
  
Jaune and Pyrrha sweatdropped and shrugged same times, but watched at Nora growled at her image and Ren talking to himself alone in their dorm rooms how like that they will have to sleep without sounds like that?  
  


* * *

After next morning later as Ren look tired when he have overthinking about his mind "Next time I'll shut my mouth from sleep times... I don't believe I did forget about my homework Exams today. " He sitting on seat and listen to the teacher getting soon for ready when them but saw Ross sitting another seat as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms 'She is really here front of my behind, Ah that's why I didn't see all her in the back. I'm so stupid." 

The teacher cough in amen and look at them "Alright, Student. **How to destroy a vampire**

_**Vamprie may seen indestructible, with their astonishing supernatural abilities. But with a cool head, the well-equipped hunter can end an evil vampire's undead life for good.** _

_**Find itself gender** _

_**Vampires are fiendishly diffcult to track down, but various animals can help identify them. Dofs are likely to snarl and bark in the presence of the undead. in the folklore of Eastern, A white stallion led through a graveyard was said to rear up if it reached any grave belonged to a vampire. A burial site with a blue glow or fire around it, or plot where the earth had been disturbed, were also considered sure signs of an unnatural occupant.** _

_**Corner itself gender** _

_**Apotropaic objects should help subdue the vampire. if a vampire's lair can be detected, holy water should be sprinkled and prayers said over it. This defiles the resting place for the vampire and prevents him from returning. Foreced to live in daylight day after day, their powers would gradually diminish until eventually the vampire would crumble into dust. But,beware: vampires may have more than one resting place. If you can find the beast asleep in their coffin or grabe, you have the ideal chance to put an end to someone.  
  
  
**_ Ross look horrible scared about something the teacher talk about killing vampire Ren blinked it as saw her in first time 'Look like she'll be scared of Vampire she worried... Huh? When I did say that? Funny... ' He shake his head as look at the teacher again   
  
**_Rise of the Vampire_**

**_The Vampire that we are familiar with first took shape in the folklore of Eastern. Isolated village communities blamed the spread of disease and crop failure on the undead, who they believed rose from their graves to suck the blood of the living. Stories of hysterical villagers diffing up and staking bodies began to spread west, sparking the imagintion of writers and poets. In the fiction of the unknown century, the slobbering ghoul of myth was trastformed into the cruel something royalist a monster with a more human face, but with an intent just as evil._ **

Ren stand up and his left hand "Excuse me! How do you think about the Vampire before sound like a evil cult from like that you'd seen teeths?"   
  
The teacher closed his eyes "I remember that day I could feel the hot breath on my neck. Then the skin of my throat began to tingle.... I could feel the soft. Shivering touch of the lips on the super sensitive skin of my throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth."   
  
Ross's head down on the desk and hiding her sweating more because she know he lied it but know he want vampire's love badly   
  
Ren sweatdropped it "uhh... Are you in interested to Vampire in Myth?"  
  
The Teacher smirked it "Oh yes, Do you know about that as called Hunter Vampire?" He look at them shake their head saying they'd never heard before like that, Ren raised his eyebrows but just listened to himself   
  
_**Hunter Vampire**_

_**altough these days vampire may have a conscience, those who choose the dark path pose a huge menace. The Vampire Hunter - or slayer is our protector in the struggle of good over evil. As Vampires have evolved, so too have those who stalk and stake them.** _

**_Reluctant hero_ **

**_Some pursue the undead for religious resons, others for profit. There are revenge seekers and thrill seekers. Then there are those whose destiny it is to fight vampires whether they like it or not. Seth is amazing first appearing in the Vampire Slayer in hundred years ago when he never get old in his immortality by The Lightness chosen it. his hometown of Sunnydate in the Westens upside was never heard it again, from an oslaught of demonic beasts, Grimms Seth uses the traditional slayer armory stakes, sunlight, holy wayer, decapitation, crucifixes and fire as well as some slick street fighting, and is aided by a small band of followers._ **

**_The 13 clans of Vampire_ **

**_White is light as like a slivermoon where they are healing for immortal blood making them feel young like a forever in unage never change it as no one know about true weakness what they had it because they are very overprotective of the clan them cared it more than everything, but itself can not tell it when Human ask or want it for want to know about greedy them care it as them didn't giving it but too late to making them turn one of them joining as making loyalist deep to the leaders clan._ **

**_Red is unknowns as never seen one before_ **

**_Black is Dracula's clan were disappeared to never heard it again._ **

**_Green is dead as been dead in unknowns._ **

**_Yellow is never been found_ **

**_Blue is hard to find it_ **

**_Orange is unknown to everywhere_ **

_**Purple is nothing to deeper in the sea** _

_**Golden is legend** _

_**Gray is Nobody knows** _

_**Crimson is only one** _

_**Teal is disappeareds no one know happened it.** _

_**Unknown colors is last one.** _

_**But, One eyes is Red-golden eyes as TRUE Vampire Noble where they will bite you as making you one of them as you loyalist to the clan never hear it again from disappears one times. EVER FOREVER.** _

Ren look surprised more but senses that presence from Ross's fear aura she look worries about that 'that presence again... Why she is scared about Vampire again?'  
  
The Teacher look at Ross and use sign language 'Miss Light, What wrong?'   
  
She stand up and sign language 'Nothing, I was just scared of listen to about Vampire killing been like mystery, but How do we find the one Vampire look like us when someone been hiding from us as itself be scared?' He talk to her answers what she said it "You are right, but no one know what the Crimson RED look like it as in everywhere in our townhome been where Grimm looking for it. That's all."   
  
Ren look surprised more as now he know Ross can sign language without her voice because she didn't talk in her voice "How could I'll be stupid when she didn't talk like that ways? I did thought she did ignore me, but she didn't talk all it! I have to learn sign language... Wait... When she did graduation three times because she can talk like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ren walk to the hallway when he get finished from the class history about vampire he don't understand it, but he tired talk to Ross ignore himself... before he saw that eyes of her look different eyes colors about like a cat red eyes human never had it before like that. He keep thinking about that eyes colors 'Like a cat eyes in human eyes, but It's be Faunus... No.. She didn't have a cat ears or tails like Blake. Wait a minute... When I did think about that girl again in my mind? Maybe I'll go to the library for clear my mind to study homework about Vampire in first time I don't understand it.' he thought in his mind as sigh heavily after he walk to the library rooms later 

He checked the books list in the ways, but saw the one large books 'The Vampire Books by Seth BloodHellsing' he picked up "It's so heavily a bit. But, What is vampire like that before why one vampire are real? I don't understand about the teacher... I have no choice for study about my last exam.." He sigh heavily and walk to the tables, sitting on the seat after read it 

_Creation_

_a vampire is born_

_There are three main ways of becoming a vampire by birth, by death or by bite. In folklore, the way that a person entered the world, and the way that they lived, dead, and were buried, made the difference between eternal rest or erernal roaming. Today, it is the bite that counts._

_Sealed with a kiss_

_The modern method of vampire creation is the classic act of vampire biting into their victim to feed. As he draws blood, the bite turns the victim into one of his own kind. Typically, the vampire bites into an area of the body where a main artery is near the surface usually the neck or wrist though in tales of folklore, it could also be on the thorax or above the heart. Two small puncture marks are the only evidence of the vampire's visit, but victims will soon notice telltale signs of their fate. Their breath starts to smell, they look pale, recoil from religious artifacts, and become more active at night. Most victims waste away, until they die and are reborn as a new vampire. sometimes the vampire's bite merely kills their victim, unless the victim also tastes the vampire's blood in return._

Ren listened to read it but his mind start imaged about Ross open her mouth touched on his necks after look around at _YOU_ with her red eyes, licked her lips blood on her chins, she show her hand pointed at _you_ and spoke in her soft voice " _Ren..."_

He look surprised in his images as he shake his head from thought "When I did think about Vampire is Ross Light in my mind before? Vampire are just not real.... Vampire are legend... " 

_Immortality_

_Most vampires are immortal - they do not age and die as humans do. Many are also resistant to conventional weapons and the ravages of disease. On the rare occasion that a vampire is wounded, he or she heals very quickly and feels no pain._

_Creating a new vampires_

_Some vampires can create more of their kind simply by feeding - their victims dies a mortal death but is reborn as one of the undead. If the creator vampire desires it, the new vampire will be enslaved, and only freed if the master is weakened or destroyed._

_  
Superhuman_

_A vampire possesses physical strength that no human can equal. Their sheer might, paired with the fact that they never tire, makes them extremely difficult to match in physical combat. Time means increased power - vampires get even stronger as they age. STRENGTH_

_Magical Abilities_

_Control of the elements is a useful trick - a fleeing vampire can summon a storm to cover her tracks. Other Magical abilities include the power to cast spells, turn base metals into gold, and shape-shift into other forms._

_Lightning speed_

_Vampire move with supreme grace and agility. Sometimes they move too fast for the human eye to register, seeming to appear out of nowhere. They can defy gravity by climbing up or down the steepest walls or by leaping vertically from from a standing start. Some vampires can even fly._

_Mind Powers_

_ Using the hynotic power of their eyes, some vampires can control the though of humans and animals, compelling them to do their bidding. Some vampires can mind read, while others use telekinesis to move objects by willpower alone.  _

_ Enhanced senses _

_ Vampires are equipped with an acute sense of hearing, smell, and sight. Their hearing is as sharp as a wolf's - even in the noisiest of cities. An Enhanced sense of smell allows them to track their prey, but it also makes strong odors repellent. Super-sensitive eyes allow them to see clearly in total darkness _

Ren raised his eyebrows in confused a bit, but hard to understand it about Vampire's different race look just like human wears mask "It's sound like our semblance. That is pretty dumb story from an idea what person can write it for believe it. But, I don't understand why people did write about Vampire like that for an evil make Vampire feel like scared. " He look down at the next chapter again 

**_".... It is hard to believe that a phenomenon which has had so complete a hold over nations both old and young, in all parts of the world, at all time of history, has not some underlying and terrible truth...."_**

**_"_ ** **Good vs Evil "**

_**In medieval, death and disease were often attrbuted to revenants - the dead who rise from their graves. As the Christian Church gained in strength, it explained these undead creatures as the work of the Devil. By incorporating them into Christian teachings about sin and the afterlife, the Church strengthened beliefs in the restless dead and emphasized the triumph of good over evil.** _

_**Power of the Cross** _

_**The Church believed it alone had the power to rid communities of revenants. Priests were uniquely placed to fight these minions of the Devil. The crucifix, symbolizing the Christian faith and the resurrection of Jesus Christ, and holy water, blessed by a priest, were all that were needed to force out evil** _

_**Dark Angels =Vampires come of age** _

_**Vampires today are almost unrecognizable as the creatures that featured in so many old Dracula movies. In the unknown century, vampire are no longer the personification of evil - they have evolved into complex beings whit hearts, minds and consciences.** _

_**Falling in Love with undead** _

_**Vampire in literature have long been figures of fantasy - inspiring a mixture of horror, awe, and fascination. Today's vampire hero is increasingly sympathetic - less of a murderous villain and more an object of affection, possessing all the powers and instincts of a predator, but with an unmistakably human heart.** _

_**Inhuman Heartthrobs** _

_**With Vampires like these, it's easy to see why human falling in love with them. They aren't demons hissing at crucifixes, seducing girls and turning them from righteousness to evil. These vampires have a sense of right and wrong - what's more, they can defy death, obliterate their enemies, and stay up all night, all whilst looking impossibly handsome and beautiful. Their centuries - old eyes gaze out from youthful bodies, fascinating us with their strangeness. They an air of mystery and power and are capable od deep emotions. Vampires can be especially appealing to those who feel "different", resonating in particaular with adolescents, who often feel alienated, misunderstood, and alone. Vampires show very human characteristics- such as neediness, vulnerability, and pride - but have superhuman capabilities. Today, there are many who are happy to accept the vampire's heart as something more than a receptacle for a wooden stake.** _

**" I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that!"**

**"Vampires are forever. They change and adapt with each new generation, mirroring the times. Early tales of REVENANTS, for example, were often connected to religion and spiritual beliefs. They reflected people's concerns about death and the afterlife. Then, with the many advances in science during the unknown century, came scientific explanations for the vampire's condition - it was caused by parasites in the blood or was the result of some genetic mutation. Deceptively similar to human, vampires remain a race apart. In some tales, vampires inhabit their own mythic world, which makes little refernce to human history. In others, the vampire becomes an entirely entirely species, one that has evolved alongside our own. But it is this difference that gives vampires their unique appeal and staying power, since it lets us delve into the possibilities, with a thrill or two along the way. Vampire stories help us explore our fears surrounding death, love, compulsion, and the need to belong. They help us deal with concerns and indulge our fantasies. As long as we have dears and ideas, the vampire will continue to adapt. The Vampire's evolution is far from over...."**

Ren closed his eyes before he slam books 'Look like It's sound evil love... But, Why could I'd keep thinking about Ross Light in my mind so much when I was reading? I don't understand something with me...' He look down at the vampire chapter wasn't finished yet as stand up from seat after walk to the ways, but saw sign language books on table "............ " He picked that books with him after he giving the card library for two books in one months he return them he remember it.   
  
  
After tonight later Ren ignoring Nora shout louder for want Pancake she wanted it hundred times, but she tired it "No use.. He ignoring us from other days again. "   
  
The blonde boy cross his arms "Hmm, I think He's overthinking about some history or new girls Ross Light he mentioned it? Hmmm, Maybe Pyrrha and I will find that girl in his class. "   
  
  


Ren don't hear it from his team as read sign language about some hand spelling and sign look hard he can sign it as he understand what sign language meaning it from the teachers and Ross mentioned it 'Maybe I would be friend with Ross, I feel like I want to know about her more...'   
  
After next monday later from weekend as Ren yawns softly for been tired it from sign language book he used it and same time he read vampire books he can remembered it 

Jaune and Nora, Pyrrha peeking at him went to history "Okay, Girls. Remember we're stay here for waiting when Ren can sign language to some girl we don't know in two hours." 

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune saw his best friend went into the class right now, look around at Nora as nodded it "Let's go to the class what Ren mentioned about this girl Ross Light."   
  
Nora nodded it as follow him behind to peek at the class door with tiny windows about Ren looking for the girl "I think this girl isn't here yet or early.. " 

The blonde male shrugged a bit "I don't know yet. Hey, Shhh.. The teacher started it now."  
  
  
  
The teacher male cough in amen and closed his eyes, crossed his arms "That is Vampire's true weakness you'd need to know right or wrong thing when you didn't understand it to protect you from Vampire's evil." He press button as look at the screen 

**_Apotropes_ **

**_Folklore tells of many charms and tricks to ward off vampires. Apotropes are objects or substances, such as garlic, that work to repel evil. Other tactics, like the scattering of seeds, use a knowledge of the vampire's weaknesses to stop itself in their tracks._ **

**_Fire  
An open flame a burning torch or crackling campfire might be enough to keep some vampires at bay. In many religions, fire is seen as purifying agent. Weaker vampires hate it, as it is traditionally used to destroyed them. _ **

**_Sliver bullet_ **

**_long used as a protection against evil of all kinds, silver is extremely toxic to vampires. a sliver bullet is the only kind of bullet that can actually kill a vampire, but only if it goes through the heart. Silver stakes, daggers, and swords are useful in slowing down a vampire's attacks while iron and lead items are also said to have a repellent effect._ **

**_Garlic_ **

**_This pungent bulb is through to protect against disease and has been used for centuries in many parts of the world to fend off the powers of darkness. Hung around windows, or worn around the neck, garlic gives off a strong odor that will make vampires recoil._ **

**_Bells_ **

**_The Incessant ringing of bells is a good way to fend off a vvampire with their super-sensitive hearing, the demons abhor the sound. Church bells, with their religious connotations, are particularly despised._ **

**_Rice and seeds_ **

**_Many vampires are obsessed with counting. Grains of any kind rice, seeds, salt, or sand are therefore a great distraction. A vampire will be compelled to count each grain scattered on its grave or in its path._ **

**_Water_ **

**_Holy water is traditionally used to battle vampires the scared substance burns their flesh. However, it only has this effect in the hands of a true believer. Running water is also dangerous to vampires. They cannot pass over it, so they are stopped immediately from giving chase._ **

**_Christian Cross_ **

**_Vampires hate all religious artifacts, but by far the most popular and effective repellant is the sign of the cross. Representing the death and resurrection of Jesus Christ, it is loathed by vampires. the cross is one of the few weapons that may burn a vampire's skin and cause pain._ **

Ren sighed it as thinking about something in his mind 'Miss Light is not really come today if she be late or sick..? I think I feel like I want to know about her more if I feel like I'm weird in my stomach when I saw her sometime?' He heard it from the door opened it as don't care what be anyone late or someone he know it... but sound like a quiet so much he blink in confused after he look around at someone form the window of daylight... was Ross stand front of the opened for apologize what she was been late she used sign language to speak the teacher look pissed off but he nodded it 

Ross walk upstairs to right where she sit front of Ren surprised it and watch at the teachers start speaking about something Vampire's weakness again, but Ren saw her feared a bit from this presence he felt it '.... Is she's scared? '   
  
Jaune look surprised if didn't believe what he saw it ' Ren... looked at this girl Ross Light he mentioned? hmm?' He heard it form Nora shiver in fears as listened to the teacher talk about horrible vampire she'd never knew it as he was scared of everything he didn't know but trying be brave like Pyrrha... but heard it from the teacher said "Knotted rope, Throwing a knotted rope or tangled net in a vampire's way has the same vampire will be bound to untangle each knot. Preoccupied by this, they will not be able to continue his hunt or impede your escape. Mirrors as Vampire are often said to have no reflection. Many believe that this is due to the vampire's lack of an eteranal soul. It is said that a vampire will shrink from mirrors as it hates being reminded that it is one of the undead."   
  
Nora and Jaune shiver hard in fears as hugged each tightly when they were listened it the teacher talked it was so creepy they'd never believe it   
  
Ren didn't know they was there in hidding behind to watch at him as he look at Ross scared in her moods trying hide scared or something about this teacher talked it, he started sign language to speak her 'Are you okay, young lady?'   
  
The mute girl look surprised a bit, but nodded at him and signed back 'Yes, I'm alright... Just... weird lesson giving me a lot horror what the teacher talked if I don't understand what he wanted it. That's all..."   
  
Ren nodded as understand what she said in her language 'I understand it. Trust me what I thought the teacher act like a weird so very much for giving us a scare lesson we don't understand his lesson about Vampire because Vampire are just not real. '  
  
The girl sweatdrop a bit as nodded to agreed with him 'True... But, when you learn this language?' 

He happily as speaking to her more as want to talk this girl Ross can sign language to him 'I just learned sign language for right now before I remember right what I said it, but Do you have a some deaf or class like you had it before?'   
  
she blinked in surprised but chuckled softly 'No, I didn't have it as I'm not deaf. I'd lost my voices when I was young as Grimms stolen my voices for about ten or eleven years ago."   
  
He look surprised as blink, staring at herself 'Really? But, I thought you were like ignoring us and didn't talk so very much when you were mute or dumb.. like rumor from gossip."  
  
She sweatdropped more as thought that was just gossips about like bad thing 'Well... I don't like talking to people when they think I'm deaf because they are so dumb as want to try it for making them be popular what them wanted it. "  
  
He shrugged a bit and sign about something 'True. I know now you are not dumb and mutes, but If I am really first one can understand it?'  
  
Ross look at him and think something a bit but shrugged it 'I'm not sure if you can understand it when you want it, but Please don't try be friend with me if you have a good friend and teams because I'm not fit to your everything.... ' After the student heard it from ringing about finished it as Ren frowned to relied back but too late Ross walk away form the seating "Excuse me! My name is Ren Lie, Let me know if you can talk me you like it, I'll be there.. ' 

Jaune blinked it as saw Ross walk in the way, but saw the mirrors of herself wasn't there front of Ren "?!?!?!?!? " He dropped his jaws on the ground and shock in widen eyes 'S.... she is....is.....is..... A VAMPIRE?!?!?!?!?!??'   
  
Nora blink in confused as staring at him freaked out and didn't understand what he think in his mind "????????????????????? He is really weird so much than I remember... "

* * *

Ren frowned it as walk to the another class, but heard it from the Gossips girl "Hm?"   
  
Few girl talking each about this girl Ross "She is so dumbass mute for never talk to us back when we tired talk her, but she is scary girl act like innocent for nothing! The teacher want her badly in his office rooms after he fucked her many times! Hahahaha! Deaf girl is really dumb and freak!"   
  
He growled it as know now Ross didn't want someone be friend with her because the bullies girl did punish her so much before he saw Ross's wrist has bandage look horror hurt when she pull her sleeve into her hands been hide it 'That's why them bully her so much because they did hurt her!'   
  
The another girl smirked it "Light-mute girl is just stupid as weak. We'll punish her for the lesson to make her talk like that without dumb language in weird hand! Soon we'll send the boys rape her soon in the trapping basement rooms be perfect plans.~"   
  
Two girl chuckled darkly each, but sense that presences about like very darkness aura than Grimms as the few girl look around at Ren growling in his different tones as he speak in colder ".... is it true what you said it because you three girl did destroy Ross Light's life of everything for be just silly poplar like that you wanted it? I'll battle you three hard for making what you pay it."   
  
They shiver in fears as hugged each, nodded it "We promise it! We don't bully her again! Please don't punish us like that!" 

Ren growled in colder than his voice different "Good." He walk away from this class and door slammed louder. 

After an hours later as Ren went to outside of daylight and watch at tree has beautiful leaf moving by wind "I don't believe that bullies beat her many times, but why don't she talk to the teacher or anyone? but she said she don't have it.... because she is alone as them punished her so much?" he closed his eyes and get rest for a while now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some late night as Ren about waking up and rubbing his eyes, but surprised it "That is night... Oh darn. I don't believe I overslept it for long hours. " He walk to the ways, but heard it from sounds like a fighting as he walk carefully and peek it, but shock in widen eyes he don't believe what he saw it with his own eyes.....

Some vampire bitten Ross's necks blood drooling down on her chest as he hold her waist close and his another hand touched her head behind, sucking her blood but away from her neck has two tiny hole and his fangs mess blood.... his red glow with cat eyes like the legend teacher said it!   
  
Ren didn't breath deep as shock in widen eyes more, fall down on the ground and cover his mouths 'I.... Is it that real vampire?!!? I... I don't believe it! H-he attack Ross! " 


	5. Chapter 5

_He saw that vampire bitten Ross's necks blood... as he look at **YOU** with his red eyes glowed into your mind...._ Ren gasped as sit up from the bed, panting heavily from hard breathing... but when he get back into his dorm rooms as he look somewhere "What the.. When I got back? I.... It's like real... That is really a dream? Ross! " He frozen as didn't know where is her dorm right now after look at the clock 5:20 AM.   
  
He frowned it and walk to the shower room now he feel like stressed or upset moods, kept thinking about that dream of that _vampire's bitten_ on his good friend Ross he cared it "That wasn't a dream... It's not real dream... please just bad dream is faking all everything..... Please Ross be okay... I beg she's not dead in that day not today.... I just want to check Ross be okay today.... more than that drea... no.. Nightmare..."   
  
After few hours later as Nora and Pyrrha whispered about something wrong with Ren's upset mood in first time "Just me, or us as seen Ren's upset so much from the dream when he shouted it?"   
  
Nora nodded it "Yes. I'd never seen him before when we were together like that, but he didn't tell me nothing about something... I guess I did keep talking about everything before I'd never asked him for what he wanted it.... " She feeling bad as never knew about Ren's story what he wanted it more than herself keep talking many times in the ways she wanted it as she wanted Ren be her knight and lover she fall in love so much.   
  
The red warriors lady look at her "Well, Yes, you did keep talk so very much for everyday when you'd never let he talk it he wish it. I think Ren had suffering life in silent when he calm down with himself, after he keep you alive from trouble, but he know you are strong. I'm sure he had silent he don't trust or sharing his secrets what he wanted it. Like a suffer for not ready to trust it what we wanted it, but we are friendship more than teams we trusted it. "   
  
Nora sigh softly and nodded it, look at the window and thinking about something in her mind 'She's right... I was so child for drama what I wanted to be queen to create castle and make Ren be my king... Am I really far harsh? Maybe I'll talk to that girl he talked it... I have no right be jealous what I felt it because he have no feeling about me... I just want to know Ren feeling about myself I'd fall in love. '   
  
Ren sitting on seat and thinking about something in his mind Ross smiles softly at himself in his image but she was attacked by a **RE** **AL** vampires he'd never forget that night.... he snapped it as heard it from the teacher saying.... he shock in widen eyes as saw....  
  
Ross smiles softly and waved it "Hello, I'm Ross Light, new teacher substitute of ASL, I can sign with speech from the scroll listened to me. But, I can hear what you said it because I'm not mute or deaf, I'd lost my voice when I was young girl as Grimms stolen my voices. I learned how sign language when I grow up. Please lesson 3, English for Grimms. "   
  
Ren didn't believe what he saw his friend Ross been alive.... but.. he saw bandage around on her neck and wrist, and legs same times before he saw his only bandage wrist yesterday... but he have no choice to talk her soon when the class now as staring at Ross speak with speech scroll phone talking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After few hours later as the ringing for finished time when Ren stand up to walk around to speak Ross, but too late... Professor **Ozpin** talk in speech about the battle time as Ross Light be there in the area battle rooms for battle with someone enter it, Ren blink in surprises as look at Ross but she was disappeared same times "Darn... Where is her? Why she'll be there in the battle? Maybe I'll fight her.... " He glared in worried about herself more when Nora overheard him behind as she shock in widen eyes but stay silent '....... He really care about her more than me...... ' 

Ren walk to the battle rooms as saw Ross stand with cross her arms but wear different color blue skirt long on her knees and shirt white long as hooded to her head about half shadow "Hmm... That's what she wear her wear normal clothes... But, why don't she wear her warrior dress?"   
  
Weiss white haired princess walk front of himself "No, That is her really outfit clothes what she'd wear it because she don't have a lot clothes when she entered it. I'd heard it from that woman.... she is really powerfully strong than I am.."  
  
He look around at herself "Weiss... How do you know about that lady?" Weiss closed her eyes as point at Ross before he blink in confused a bit but look at Ross close... "?!?! She don't have a weapon!? "   
  
She shrugged it and sit on the seat "Yes, but she dos have a WEAPON... Watch at her what you'll see it than you know.... "  
  
He look around at her and glare in worries a bit "..... Did you battle her today?"  
  
Weiss look down and nodding slowly "Yes.... She was so stronger than I thought..."

* * *

**Weiss grinned it as watch at Ross closed her eyes for wait about start soon in ten second... 9...8...7...6....5...4....3...2....1... GO!**

**She runs to fight with Ross close and helds sword stabbing into her chest, but Ross was disappeared "What?!"  
  
Ross stand front of her behind and her hand touched on her arms, whispered softly 'Sorry.' she grabbed her arms after throws Weiss circle outside front of the battle area into the wall broken   
  
The white princesses blink in surprised and stay silent "....... How do she faster than Ruby?"**

* * *

Ren shock in widen eyes and look at her "That is... fast battle you didn't touch her for **ONE** minute when you lost?"   
  
She nodded "Yes. like a ghost faster than disappears... Or like Ruby's run? But's hard to defeat her because she's never been lose. "   
  
Ren look around at Ross closed her eyes for waiting someone to fight her "........ I will fight her."   
  
  
He walk to the battle rooms before he changed his outfit clothes different and look at Ross closed her eyes when he walk to this area... She opened her eyes red glow a bit but change normal eyes he saw it 'red glow?' 

The Professor Ozpin speaking in speech "Ren Lie entered it for battle Ross Light in the area. three round... Go!" 

> Ross watched at her only friend as frowned it but sign language 'Why you want to battle with me?'   
>   
> He closed his eyes and sign language saying 'Because I want to know if what you are strong or weak, but we have to do it as I want to be your friend and want to know about everything of yourself... '   
>   
> The mute girl sighed it but heard it from the second about ten 'Sorry, We have to talk later when we had fight now... ' 
> 
> * * *

reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Ross watch at him in the battle area as wait for Ren fight it because the second about ten line.... 

**9....8....7...6...5....4....3...2....1.... Go!**

Ren runs to fight her as thought it 'forgive me, Ross. I have no choice but I keep my control of stressful from anger!' he used his StormFlower shooting at herself but too late Ross was disappeared same time when she was stand front of him behind as signed sorry.... 

He blocked his automatic pistols from her attack but her bracelet cuffs he saw it '?!?! The bracelet?! No... Look like cuffs...' he thought in her mind about that lady wears her bracelet look like a cuffs with jewelry

Ross jump backwards from him as circle down on the ground and surprised a bit as stay silent and look down at her bracelet look okay, signed 'Not bad, you captured me from my attacking. Now I'm using my weapons first time in battle with you.' her bracelet glow in light about something come out of the chain look like a poison chains everywhere in air front of herself 

He shock in widen eyes and never seen that before about the chains before than Grimm's chains look smiliar he saw it last time, but heard it from the teacher speech 

**"Oh! That is ThornsChain by the bracelet cuffs she named it, but she was slaves of Grimms when she was little girl been working hard and escaped it from the Grimms. No one knows what happened to herself."**

Ren shock in widen eyes and look at Ross staying silence with her weapons chain whips, feeling like he's having sad more about herself never had a good years but he didn't have time yet as careful as watch at herself

She kept closing her eyes and her chain turn into whips within ThornsChain look like rose after she hitting aiming to Ren closer... But he disappeared from the hitting on broken ground one times, she helds her whips circle hitting to him dodged many times before she didn't move by herself but she kept closing her eyes 

Ren dodged it from the ThornsChain hitting circles around he speed faster and careful see to herself 'How do she knows where I was going like that? Ah, she can feel vibrate sound from that fight of somebody.' he disappeared one second later as she stopped it 

Ross closed her eyes silence and pull her whips come back to herself as captured it, but stay silence to listening about some sounds she find it 

Ren peeked it and throws dagger into the huge rocks make sounds vibrate after Ross throws her whips aiming to broken the rock 'As I thought it! She's really good at vibrating where she felt it when she closed her eyes. That's why deaf teaching her how deaf can feeling about vibrate and quiet what she can hear it, I remembered correctly about Deaf can feel vibrate on the metal from sounds, but deaf don't feel comfy ground from sounds like that from sounds vibrate don't telling it... Wait a minute!' he look around at Ross wears her shoe wasn't soft but boots can feel it from the metal battle ground 'I knew it. I have to remove my shoe now.' he thought in his mind after removing his shoe.

Ross gasp in surprised as didn't feel somewhere from Ren's moment vibrate, stay silent as closed her eyes to check some vibrate sound somewhere... But no vibrate sound... After she about opening her eyes but saw Ren ran to her faster close "?!?! " She dodged down from his blades close to her hair cutting 

Ren smirked it "Got you." He knew she doesn't feel it from vibrate sounds, but surprised if her whips change into swords blocked his attack 

Ross smiles look happily as start fight with him, her sword hitting on his StormFlower and signed 'Not bad, Lie. You are so smarter than I thought it.' she use her semblance first time about fastest speed in circles front of himself 

**The teacher said "Oh! That is her semblance as "Fastest speed" like a lion or something like that before, but no one see her in like a invisible been hiding away from anyone hard to seeing!"**

Ren shock in widen eyes and look somewhere to hard find herself in the run around "What!? She's really powerfully than I thought it... Like Weiss was right.. " he took a breath deep and closed his eyes, used his semblance Tranquility as Ross don't see him somewhat like... Disappear part... 

She stays silence but smiles softly after disappeared one second later as this area look empty 

He look somewhere else about empty as returned his normal self and didn't presence herself "I don't sense presence anywhere..." He doesn't move it as StormFlower blades he held it..... But something poke on his shoulder and look around up at Ross stand front of his StormFlower blades he doesn't feel it "What?! H-how do you find me before I used my semblance?!" He shock in widen eyes first time as he lose it now

**The teacher said "Oh! Ross Light is winning again! That is first time Lie Ren lose it!"**

Ross smiled softly as watch at Ren shocking in widen eyes after jump down onto the ground, her ThornsChain returned into disappeared from chains turn into rose fall down piece dust away from the air, walk away from the area battle 

Ren shocked it as hard believe that moment she found himself and fall down the ground as sit up, sighed it "What a surprise! She's really amazing to becoming Huntresses than I thought.... She was never been weak... "

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Ren walk to the dorm rooms before he entered it as he don't believe what he lose to Ross in the battle "I don't believe what I lost to Light... Hm? Her name is Light, right?" He pull his scroll and checking about Ross Light's profile he found it "Hmm... Ross Light... It's sound like a childish's name, but It's sound like sweet name perfectly herself look beautiful lady in his mind..... He surprised a bit as blinked in confused more "Again... I did thinking about herself so much in my mind. Light, What did you doing that to me if why don't I stop thinking about you?" He whispered in low tones and his eyes closed.

After night later as he don't sleep again as he watched at the ceiling and keep thinking about herself, but remembered that night where Ross was attacked by a **REAL** vampire bitten, he get sit up as watched at his team getting sleep deeper after get out of the bed and picked the Vampire large books when he get out of the dorm rooms. He walk to upside about the roofs has nice evening and opened the doors, he's glad he took his hiding snack and drink in his bottle from them didn't know about himself had hiding his stuff.   
  
Ren sitting on the roofs and watch at the moon look beautiful like deep darkness "...... Like a fall down in lake. " He look down at the Vampire book as opened it about Vampire 'Am I dating a vampire?' He blinked in confused more "Dating a vampire....? What a weird books...."  
  
 ** _Am I dating a vampire?  
  
_** _The ache of searching is over. You've finally that perfect someone. But, is it too good to be true? Could it be that you're having the time of your life with a timeless one? Keep your eye out for these ten signs, and choose your fate....._  
  


_Itself doesn't have a tan  
How can a boy or a girl be so pale? Their flawless skin is near translucent from his UV-shunning ways. Your sweetheart hides from the sun. In fact, itself avoids anything to do whit daylight hours or sunny weather. What's itself afraid of? Premature aging or premature bursting into flames?_

Ren remembered that day of rainy where Ross's tan look like peach or white peach but she was perfectly fine in daylight outside " No... She is not really a vampire."   
  
**_You Only go on Dates at Night_**

_She may be the girl of your dreams at night, but during the day? She's constantly sleeping in and never turning up at lunch dates. In fact, she seems to sleep the day away, only coming to life (and your side) at night. Just a sleepy girl? Or fatigued after a night of hunting?_

Ren blushing deeply as skipping pages away from this words "T... That's not what I imaged Ross is sleepy girl.. I mean... it's sound half truth about Ross be the girl of my dream all time at the night.... But, Just forget about Ross again. Think about vampire.." 

_**Love at First Bite** _

_In comparison to vampires, mortal are fragile beings to blood and bone. Their faces flush, they take faltering steps, they age. These frail creature, nevertheless can pose a threat to your immortality. Heartbreak, exposure, and unnecessary risk-taking are all possibilities to contend with if your true love is a moral human. But, if your heart compels you to seek happiness with a moral soulmate, here are some key concerns to consider.  
  
  
_

**_Mortal Danger_ **

_A vampire is no stranger to battle, but with a new relationship comes a new vulnerability that enemies are eager to exploit. Your boyfriend or girlfriend could become the pawn in a contest between you and a rabid vampire tracker or the object of a powerful vampire's affections, and someone could get hurt. And that someone is not likely to be you._

_Ultimately, no one enters relationships as perfect individuals. Many vampires as well as human hide secrets or are less than perfect, yet just as many still find love and acceptance with someone special. so your new honey might be mortal. Accept it and let the relationship take its course. You just might transform each other._

He closed his eyes as images about Ross as she wearing black cape and her lips about red lipstick, wearing sexy skirt on her knees and white shirt but 'V' close to her breast... He opened his eyes and blushing darkly after patting his cloud of image away from his mind "Why do I keep thinking about herself again? I don't understand about herself as she's still a vampire like trying tell me when I felt like something about danger of Ross Light? But.. she look innocent human like me as she didn't be a vampire like that evil vampire captured her... Wait a minute... She'll be..... turning a vampire?" He turn pages to find something happened as found it   
  
A turning a Vampire as also someone become half a vampire in daylight when itself be vampire very soon for few day and four night after their last mortal life be gone forever to never seen daylight again, a person will capture you in first bite.... as you are first bitten in deaths where you were deeper sleep in itself's arms to never wake even again...   
  
Ren shock in widen eyes and cover his mouths "R....Ross will find someone be.... her first bitten to murder? No... I'll protect her from you, Vampire!" He glared in anger as getting worried about his friend he cared more in his life as think Ross is in danger.  
  
  
He thinking about something for a new plan as to find a person who be a vampire in daylight with rainy or something weather... But He heard it from snapped outside as he look around at someone come out of the door 'Ross? What she doing outside of late night 2 am?' he thought to talk his mind.

Ross walk to the roofs as look up at the full moon, remove her bandages from her necks soft but the marked of tiny holes was just disappeared! she look up at something come to herself as dark hoodie cape stand front of herself after pull his hood down as his white haired longer touched on the sky in wind everywhere... golden eyes like a cat eyes   
  
Ren shock in widen eyes as peeking at them 'It... it's be that vampire show true face! but... like that eyes from Ross's eye! huh...?' He look surprised as saw Ross wrapped her arms around on his shoulder.... making him feel jealous now in first time.

Ross wrapped her arms around on that vampire's shoulder and her small mouth getting close to his necks.... her fangs into his shoulder where she sucking his... **BLOOD.**   
  
He shock in widened eyes as didn't believe what he saw that was.... his eyes shiver in fears as didn't move in his numb body as watched at Ross sucking that vampire's necks bleeding on her jaws had drooling blood, that vampire's arms wrapped on her wrist close to himself, but Ross push away from his shoulder bleeding and gasp in air without her small fangs   
  
She panting heavily and holding on his shoulder, shiver hardly to stand up.... opened her eyes glow in bright eyes red like a cat eyes turn into human eyes now " Thank you, Xen... "   
  
He bows a bit and holds her arms carefully for not let she fall down, look at herself "Your welcome, Milady Ross. But, I'm so worried about your heath for getting weakness someday when you asked me to suck your blood from loss control... "  
  
She frowned it as sighing heavily and cover her eyes "I know... My vampire side trying lost control when I felt like.... Someone's calling me in my blood. I think.... it's be...."   
  
Xen closed his eyes and whispered in his calm voice "It's be a first blood of mortal love as someone be your true soulmate..."   
  
Ross look up at full moon and her hand touched it "It's been long time ago as your brother is died when we were engaged it... but, we were never get make love or family when he tried make me be her mate before he was killed by Grimms where the Queen send it. "  
  
He look at herself and hugged her behind close with his capes "I know... Big brother wanted you to be happy when you get sad more all day and night, but... I'm so worried about yourself, Sister. Please quit that school and come back with me to run away from Grimms and Hunterman will find you again.."  
  
She shake her head and smiles a bit but look sadly "No... They didn't know what about my true...." She heard it from cranking sounds as look around at the ways  
  
Xen glared after speed faster to see that area.... But it was just gone. "Just a wind, Sister. " He sigh happily for worry about someone not be there in their secrets night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren runs to the hallways and panting heavily, didn't want to believe what he saw his best friend was.... **A REAL VAMPIRE** in a lie....to destroyed his life where he was happy with herself many times when he was happy with Ross in his day..... He cried hardly and cover his mouth "Ross.... is really a vampire...front of me..... for three years ago... How she hurt me like that... before she's a vampire..... " Ren closed his eyes as seeing Ross smiles softly in his mind but, creak screen of Ross smiles turning ..... **VAMPIRE ROSS** in her true side where he saw it....

After weeks later as Ren lying on the bed and closed his eyes, Jaune whispered to them as look worried about Ren "It's been weeks now, Do you know what happened to him?"   
  
Nora whispered back "I don't know, But I overheard it from him last night he was crying in quiet so much as he talk about Ross again. I think she'll be taken by someone.. I guess?"  
  
Pyrrha shake her head and shrugged "No, I don't think it. I checked Ross Light in the class, but she is disappeared for few day now. "  
  
Ren heard it from her name after stand front of them "What do you said, Pyrrha?"   
  
She gulped before surprised when he was there in one second "Ross Light is disappeared for few days ago when she look about be sicking now... I guess so.... But, she's be in dorms without her teams... because she didn't have a teams when she was only Hunteress."  
  
He shock in widen eyes as run away form them in the dorms rooms alone now as getting worried about herself 'What's wrong with herself?! I don't understand that vampire male can take care of herself?! But... I don't understand why I feel like I'm getting worried about her for weeks now... Maybe I'm fall in love with Ross Light in first time, I want to know about herself more everything in my life where I started seeing herself..' He runs to outside where Shadow vampire stand front of himself as watch at mortal raver   
  
Xen watched at himself and show his hand point at himself "Will you come with me to see Milady Ross, Ren Lie? It's your choice?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Ren shock in widened as saw that guy Xen where he saw in this night, but he look at his hands and heard what he said he want to see Ross where she be... How do that vampire Xen know what his thought about want to see his best friend in his heart.... he look at him and took his hand... But, he punched that vampire's cheeks away from himself and glared in dangerous "Next time if you hurt Ross, stupid. I knew you didn't care take of herself so much for long times ago before I was thinking about herself how she don't know how care take of herself like that. I don't need to take you with me as I'm going to find her in my own." He runs away form Xen alone.

Xen blink in confused a bit and hold his sore cheeks from punch harder "I think he's jealous of myself.... "   
  
  


He keep running to the ways as senses presences about his best friend Ross's aura where she get closes in the forest deep as he stopped it... He saw this forest deep look very dangerous than he thought it, but he have no choice!   
  
He walks carefully as entered into the forest deep and heard it from sound like an animal and creaking tree, but he don't believed that evil forest was just so story about someone lived in this forest like a Grimms lived but no Grimms.... Was a true monster in the forest for very long times as he remembered that story was just a legend his father told him when he was little boy last time.  
  
Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath, senses that presences where Ross be there in this ways he followed it..... he surprised about this place was so beautiful as the treehouse look huge tall and carrying house like a mansions but look different house, Tree had many windows and doors like a glowed light... and bridge somewhere in tree's leaf to logs... like a monkey tree... front of lake from waterfall.. "T....That is treehouse...? Look like... a legend story in children's story about fairy tale in fantasy! " He walk to somewhere in this place he look about grass having garden look amazing like rose "Like Ross... from this beautiful colors rose.." 

He stopped it as senses that presences where she was so close... as he look around at Ross stand front of her garden flowers "Ross...."  
  
Ross frowned as look at himself "........... How do you know about this where you found me?" she speak in her real voices he heard it in first time she can speak it   
  
Ren sighed it and look down, hiding his surprised about her real voice sounds like an angel of light.. but he look at herself "For over weeks when I was there in this roof after you come here in this night.. and... I saw you show your true side of real vampire..."   
  
She thought it as closed her eyes "....... You are right. I'm a only vampire as Red Crimson where the Teacher mentioned it for 60 years ago. But, that man wasn't a vampire.. as he is a half dragon need my blood make him a half immortal. "  
  
He shock in widened eyes as staring at herself.... as his misunderstanding about Xen was a vampire.... but he feel like he's cranking his hearts "..... Is it true you are a evil vampire did killed every human for 300 years ago?"

Ross look away form him as walk to the lake "Why do you want to know about myself, Ren Lie? "  
  
He look at herself, but surprised about Ross walk on the water of lake "I do... I don't care what you are or murder what you look it.. I do want to know about real you as I trust you because I know you'd never hurt me. "  
  
  
The beautiful lady look around at himself and stay silence in surprised but her hand touched on water about changing into colors of visions about happened... 

**_The red Crimson as lady having white haired longer touch on the ground and wear her red and white knight outfit and her cuffs look like a slave spell under by the Queen, but she wasn't only Crimson..._ **

**_Five Crimson as Red and Blue, Golden, Black, White Crimson knight as they are very powerfully warriors look an evil.. no... Eviliy in dark aura everywhere as Five Crimson show their red glow eyes in monster front of shadow faces._ **

**_The Red Crimson used her chins whips to killing about thousand human in one times and stabbing into another human's stomach within her arms bleeding, licks her lips on bloods front of her chins... The Queen laughs eviliy and her hand pointed it where the five Crimson's cuff in glows... But, One Crimson broken spell under of his cuffs after Blue crimson stabbed into three crimson's head rolling away from their bodies  
  
The Queen shocked and shouted it but too late he cutting her cuffs away from her wrist bleeding as he took this cuff bracelets away from herself... he flew to captured only red Crimson away from this area. He freed herself from this spell broken, but their tattoos never broken as the symbol of cuffs where the cuff hiding on her wrist.... The Queen used her magic to fireball into that crimson's back into hole of bleeding was too late he don't dodged it, but he summon red crimson to portal away from this place... he lying died on the ground where he summoned it._ **

**_Red Crimson was so confused and stand up, pulled her helmet away from her head as her haired is brown and red ruby eyes look normal...  
  
  
_** Ren shock in widen as saw that red Crimson was Ross Light, look at herself "You are Red Crimson as been under spell by the Queen's spell used?! You are not murder what you didn't know what happened to yourself?!"  
  
Ross slowly nodded it as look away form himself "That's right... I have no memory of everything what I woke it from this place where I was here, but I do remember that day where I show you this day of lake one times... I didn't know who I am, and where I from... But, they said 'I'm Ross Light, where they named me front of Rose... That man saved me from this day... and his brother told me about something happend I didn't remember so much, I trusted him.. but this man and his army been looking for me as I escaped it as they think I'm red Crimson... That's how I feared it... Grimms been looking for me many times and I learned how change my human forms by one mortal man helped me.. That's why I've searching everything about myself I need to know who I am... for 300 years ago and ten years ago."   
  
  


Ren surprised as look at Ross's eyes wasn't lie, but walk to herself and hugged her close "I understand. I know how you feel about something you'd need help badly for who you are, I'm going to help you, Ross. You are not alone anymore because you have me now, Ross Light. "  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Ross closed her eyes and didn't know how hugs back before, but smell familiars perfume of someone she know it "...... Why are you being nice to me, Ren Lie?"  
  
Ren look down at herself as saw her eyes ruby deep of her sorrows, his large hand patting on her shoulder as sighed a bit "I don't know, but it's someone trying tell me to seeing you if I don't help myself as I want to know about you... I don't understand how I felt like I want to help you badly.. Please tell me about yourself in the past... I want to know. Trust me, Ross.."   
  
  
Ross look surprised a bit, but slowly nodded it as walk backward from himself where she stand there in this lake "I was named Ross Light... by someone's father as he talked about myself for 310 years ago before I woken by someone as I was about.... 13 years old in human forms I have no memory of everything for 300 years ago." she get down on the lake and her finger poke into water of vision... Ren look down at the water of visions about this past happened 

**_~~Beginning ~~_ **

_Some man about be midage of his 50 years old as he saw some place of lights from this way of forest after walk into this place but surprised it as look somewhere in this place look empty but saw something on the huge rock within plants covers "What's that? Look like...somebody cover?" He walk to closer as seeing some young lady sleeping deep where plant with cover on her chest where she lying down on the rocks... "Oh my.. What's happened to you?" He touched on her small shoulder, but get away from electric shock "OW! Look like... spell under? Hmm... " He get down on the ground and picked the helmet look very old for long times ago, but this helmet look rusty and grass within flowers "Look like... It's be 260 years old.. But, How this girl been alive for long times like that?"_

_He look somewhere in front of little girl but didn't find some clue "Hmm... Look like she was abandoned to make her waiting or trapped her. No... She's been under spell for not right me to wake her. " He surprised when he heard it from some voice  
  
  
" **You are correct. You are not strong person I chosen it, but you didn't protect her like that when she wake up some one days as she will stay with someone to beat the Grimms's true boss. No one know where is it as want her back to the lair belonged where she be, but you are first one person having good pure heart into this barriers I protected it."  
  
**He closed his eyes and crossed his arms "I see. You are right, I'm not a strong person like you told, but Maybe one day I can trust some good warriors guy when I will talk about this forest story to make them think that was Grimms or spirit. "  
  
**  
****"Hmmm.... Very well. That is good deal. "  
  
  
**He smiled it as look at this blue spirit fire "What is her name, Spirit? What? Do you mean she didn't remember everything of her memory will be disappeared when she was young girl having trauma? Hmm... I think I have an idea for good name.."   
  
**The blue flames spirit listened it "... Go ahead, tell me what is name?"  
  
**He smiles softly and his finger one "her name is... Ross Light as meant 'Protector of Rose' in the side of blessing."  
  
**The blue flames spirit of some face with smiles softly "Ross Light... I like that name for perfect herself. Please take of herself for future someday. But, She is half a Vampire and half human as she is not evil vampire like the other because she is very sweet child you'll see it." This flame getting closer into dust last time  
  
**He frowned it but understand it as look around at the little girl been sleeping "Hmm... Ross Light.. Welcome to Kuroyuri Forest front of our town. My name is Sen Ren, Please remember me, Little Ross." _ _  
  
After 30 years later as Sen talked about something happened of his story before his son Li Ren grow up into an adult man know his father's secrets when he followed him to the forest before he was a child boy touched but didn't get it because he wasn't chosen as he watched at the little Ross been sleeping, but his father Sen died... in ten years ago when he had attack hearts, now his turned it as he visiting to see this girl with his new wife An   
  
An frowned a bit as look down at little girl been sleeping for long times "Poor little girl... She's been sleep for 290 years now.. You and I aren't chosen warriors like Hunterman and Hunteress.. You think we're weak?"   
  
Li closed his eyes and shake his head softly, look at herself "No... I think it the spirit know some like dark or something happened it for about future. That's why this barrier didn't get ready for right time in future years."   
  
An look down and closed her eyes, but nodded it "I think you are right. Li... I have to tell you about some news."   
  
He look around at his new wife and confused a bit "What is it, dear?"   
  
She smiles softly and touched her stomach "I'm pregnant with your child, Daring." She heard it from her husband's shock in widened after he laughed it as he picked her up in flying "We're going to be parent!!!! Thank you, Ross Light!!! This baby be very blessing front of this lady!"   
  
He look happily smiles and holds his wife up in airs, hugged her closer in careful.. _

_Few years later as Li took his son in his arms "That is Ross Light, Lie. That's where Grandpa found her for long times ago as she's blessing little girl for protect us from Grimms. But, we don't wake her from under spell."  
  
Young boy blinked a bit as look down at the little Ross sleeping, get down from his father's arms and walk slowly as look down at Ross "Dada, why she not wake up?"  
  
He shrugged "I don't know. but someone will wake her for one day, like sleeping beauty story I guess."   
  
He look down at the little girl been sleeping as many rose front of herself like a blanket "Can I kiss it, Dada?" He look up at his father nodded as he know this spell didn't worked it by touched or kiss... But...   
  
Li surprised as saw this barrier broken by Lie kisses Ross's foreheads as glow in light after rose turn into rain in airs "Lie... is the chosen woke up her... "  
  
  
Ross slowly opened her eyes look sleepy and get up, rubbing her eyes as look around at them ".......... !??!!?!" She get away from this places as went hiding in the garden   
  
Lie look confused more as didn't understand what happened "??????? " He surprised a bit when his father picked him up after he runs to the hometown where his wife An cooked it as told herself about telling later to leave Lie alone with his wife.   
  
  
Ross look confused as didn't remember everything of this unfamiliar place, she walk around circle and wear her old mess ripped dress close to her knees... But heard it from someone come back.   
  
The raven young man panting heavy as look at little girl trying growling in her scared tones, frowned a bit as know he scare her when he left her alone but know his son need stay with his wife "I'm so sorry for scare you, but my son is little boy didn't understand yet you as he need stay with his mothers, I promised my father to watched at you for 60 years ago, Ross Light."   
  
The little girl blink in confused as look not understand what language of himself but she forgot how speak in languages   
  
Li blinked a bit but remember that day of his father told himself about Ross's memory is disappeared when she had trauma of that day but no one knows her past "I'm here for help you, I promise. I will raise you here..."   
  
She stay silent as watched at himself before she was hiding in the rose thorn she don't feel nothing but trusting him after she come out of this rose garden   
  
He smiles and get down on the ground, cleaned on her small body but surprised "What a beautiful eyes like a cat eyes with red deep. "  
  
Little girl blinked as didn't understand what he talked it but learn how he talk "...... r.... red...?" He smiles softly as he teaching Little Ross can talk in her language he helped it for a while later, he know her age of body look about be 13 years old now he learned it as know she can speak in chinese and english language for now "She's really smarter than I thought, I remembered right age of body be really 13 years old.. But, she is really a vampire and human by together parent... What happened to herself?"   
  
Ross learned how do it to fight by Chinese fight dance and holds swords, bows with arrows by her foster father teaching but she didn't get right it and sit down on the ground and hold her head  
  
He frowned a bit "That trauma again in her head having headache again... about her parent's deaths and fire... Rose, take sleep for nap time now."   
  
She slowly nodded as walk to the tent front of tree and trying get sleep and know her foster father going back to his hometown but she didn't leave in this barrier circle he told her stay in safe place   
  
  
Li surprised as heard it from the flame speaking "You... be the blue spirit by my father talked about this!?"  
  
**"Yes... I am... Your son woken Ross Light for three weeks now. "  
  
  
**He closed his eyes and nodded it "Yes. But, he is really chosen at 2 years old... He don't protect her like that... I'm so worried.."   
  
The flame spirit silent but spoke in calmed tones **"I think your son will grow up and understand someday for future when he didn't know yet, but he learn some days for understand it as like a bonding. I think your son will be stronger than hunterman or something when he can tell by his hearts. I'm sure he and Ross be together for beat Salem one day."  
  
  
**He surprised a bit but smiles "I see. I think you are right, when right time Lie grow up for his right age." He look at the flame fire smiles about disappeared, but he shouted a bit "Wait! I want to ask you..."  
  
The spirit raised his eyebrow a bit " **go ahead..."  
  
  
  
**Li took a breath a bit and look at this flames spirit "What happened to her trauma in the past and here?"   
  
  
_

**_"......... Very well. I'll tell you about happened to herself. She was six years old as been kidnapped by the Queen Salem for 100 years ago before she been punishment many times before she need to be strong but she don't want to do it... Salem keep punishment fight her many times when she grow up... because she is the chosen to be Red Crimson in her VAMPIRES blood of forms what Salem wanted it."  
  
  
_**_He shocked in widen eyes as look around at Ross sleeping "Red Crimson!? I'd heard it from my father's grandfather talking about this story... Five Crimson are murdered as they killed many human... But, one Crimson betrayed Salem after took another crimson... No one know what happened to them..."  
  
**"You are correct. But, One crimson died to save Ross's forms when she was about 13 years old become an adult of her vampire RED CRIMSON because she was under spell of brainwashed by Salem's powerful magic... You seen this cuffs she's wearing, right?"  
**   
He nodded "Yes, Father said he tired remove this cuff like a holding by very darkness spell because her cuff is stuck forever."  
  
**"Yes. But, I destroyed this chain from this bonding of Salem's under linking as I put spell on this cuff be disappeared of darkness where Salem's lair never come back for again ever. But, She will only remove her cuff when she get limit of very stronger of her vampire forms or human forms because she will lost her control as she didn't remember again. She can use this cuff had become weapon she can do it, but she have a tattoos on her wrist when this tattoos can glow like a tracker." The Flames spirit show this jewel blue stone front of Li  
  
  
**He look worried now "....... What's that? " He grabbed this blue stone and look at jewel   
  
  
**"...... It's barrier spell of stone for protecting her, But, I'm getting soon for become dust to not protect her anymore... " The Flames getting close**  
  
He frowned it but nodded it "I understand it. Thank you for everything what'd I need to know, Blue Flames Spirit." He watched at the Blue Flames turn into Blue Crimson person smiles in true story for three hundred years "Ross's really Red Crimson... in real story than I thought it... But, It's sound like Salem is bastasd who hurt little girl having poor trauma... because she was just scared... I'll help her for learn how good future."   
  
  
After seven years later as he listened to Ross learning everything when she was scared of stranger she met it for not know how talk it and can eat food, teaching her how study homework and cook 'She is really good girl, but last time I remembered she was like a wild kitty been scared. It's been seven years now... It's time for tell Lie about herself, like Father told me when I was become ten years old.' he thought in his mind after he walk to the hometown where he saw Lie trying save little girl but she escaped as stand front of his son hold woods trying bullied four boy look scared "Lie... What are you doing?"   
  
Young boy look around up at his father as look cheerful so much and sassy a bit according to his mother An for his spend times and been wise for trying mature he remembered last time "Welcome back, Papa! How are your time working?" He don't remember yet about Ross Light when he was little boy saw her last time but Li don't want him be front of herself   
  
"It's good. Now time for tell you about very important." He seeing his son know what happened to his grandpa's story   
  
"Is it about same story like Grandpa told me when I become ten years old soon in next month to meet some important in the forest?" He look at his father nodded as want to know badly....   
  
But... After Neckelavee attacked this town in same day before Ross escaped it when she get scared of Grimms in her trauma mind..._ _ **  
  
~~~ Today now.~~~**_  
  
Ren shocked in widen eyes as look at herself "Ross... DO you know about this happened?"   
  
Ross shake her head and look at himself "No, I didn't know. Master told me when I get ready, but I was run away from this grimms giving me a lot of trauma... "  
  
He closed his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder "Do you know about their name, Ross? "  
  
She look confused a bit "I don't remember... but master talked about his son's age and his wife, his father everyday when he asked me I remember, but I told him I didn't remember so much as I'm not good remember at all name... That was my fault I run away from this day I don't protect it..."   
  
He frowned it "Listen to me.. That is not your fault, Ross. You were early young teenage as you didn't know how right, but you are mature now as stronger than I know. We don't change our past, Ross. "  
  
She blink in confused a bit but look at him "How do you know...? "  
  
Ren smiles softly as hugged her closer "That was me as little boy you show me from this lake... I know now everything."   
  
Ross look surprised but shake her head "Not me... I asked the lake for what happened front of you with me and I didn't know everything before I learned a bit as I know 300 years I was alive.. "   
  
He closed his eyes "I see.. That's where my grandpa was here in first place for what right warrior... been chosen with you as like a team I understand what mean it. but, You really sure you didn't know about half a vampire?"  
  
She shake her head and shrugged as didn't know everything of vampire "That's why I'm looking for happened to myself... but you are not Lie, Ren."  
  
Ren blinked but chuckled softly and his hand touched her cheeks "You didn't know so much, Ross. That is my first name Lie as you don't remember like I didn't remember when I was 2 years as one freed you." He seen Ross look surprised very much...   
  


* * *

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

After few weeks later as Ren watched at Ross dance onto the lake 'Ross didn't know about everything of half vampire and half human for 310 years ago before she was scared of something as think she'll be one of "them" about murder... but like this day the teacher mentioned about a vampire... was a lie. I remember correct about someone was another vampire like her where he was young for 60 years ago? ' He snapped in surprised a bit and walk to the treehouse where he moved with herself for a while ago before he went to find her from the dorms.   
  
He checked the books from some travel she went to adventure about ten towns for ten years ago than himself "Ah! Found it.." He picked the book hunter of vampy   
  
**_  
_****_Traditional Vampire_**

**An undead human changed into a demon. Know for devastaing charm and style, traditional vampires are powerful hunters with a serious need for blood.**

**Habitat: _some require cursed earth from their homeland. Others live in crumbing castles or nice crypts. Physical characteristics: Pale skin, cool body temperature, exaggerated canines or incisors, and a razor-sharp manicure. Power: Fight, shapeshifting. Weakness: Not fond of sunlight, crosses, garlic, or wooden stakes.  
  
  
_ _Rakshasa_**

**_A blood-seeking ghoul who enjoys the finer things in life, like feeding off pregnant woman and helpless babies. Habitat: prevalent around hindu cemeteries and temples where they heckle priests and attending worshippers. Physical Characteristics: Fanged, come in a range of colors, and have poisonous nails and a powerful odar. Powers: Can shapeshitf, show_ _amazing_ _nocturnal strenght, and be really, really annoying. Weakness: Their strength diminishes at dawn._**

Ren skipped to read another characters about last vampires...

_**Goldensun-Light** _

**A royalist light-Vampire as can outside of daylight and drink red juices for fruit sometime, protecting them from dangers as didn't trust everything for something they wanted it. Afraid to talk to stranger who fight it but never killing human before as protect nation in their lands. Habitat: Live in the towns and loyal to itself family for warm loves and good people who befriend, but never betray someone hurt another vampire can ignore it for EVERYTHING. Physical Characteristics: Fanged a bit for like human teeths, smarter to how use fight and magic same times, really stronger fighter in strength. Weakness: "NO WEAKNESS"**

Ren look surprised as look around at Ross can outside of daylight "You're a royalist blood... as a Princess of Goldensun-Light. I'd thought it was a legend story about Goldensun in towns was disappeared for 300 years ago... Grimms killed everything happened and everyone turn into vanish like that.. It's like a ghost story about happened, but no one come back again.... When this land of towns turn into disappeared without land having hole. Like Professor Ozpin's favorite story... " He watched at Ross keep dancing onto lake somewhere   
  
Ross closed her eyes as dance like a SWAN dancing in ballets after stopped it, sighs heavily as opened her eyes but look sad "Whew... Feel better in sunlight.." she look up at the sun getting bright calmed her down from her moods fears, but look around at him "Mr Ren.... What are you doing here?"   
  
He walk to her and touched her shoulder "I told you, Ross. I'm staying with you as what I'll protect you no matter what I think you are, but I accepted you as you are half human and half vampire I wanted it. That's why I don't want you be alone in like that, but I think Father want you be strong in no matter what you be alone fight to grimms. But, I found you as ten years ago as I felt something telling me about finding you, Ross."  
  
She blink in surpirsed but touched his large hand "You were right... I was scared to being alone as I didn't fight like that before I thought I'd seen grimm look familiar to my trauma make me feel like frozen... What happened to me?"  
  
He hugged her closely and holds her in his arms "I know, I know... I can tell what you are scared, Ross. That's why Father keep you calm down from fears." He look up at the sky of his images what happened to his father Li about something he keep her alive... 

last weeks ago when Ren found his father's journal books under of the box and reading about Ross's info having her super trauma when she was six or seven years old been kidnapped by the Queen Salem used punishment for about her vampire 'Awaken' forms and knows Ross's likes and dislike about everything "She's like one of us so much... as she have suffering so much for hard learn how to trust people." He understand everything what matter about herself because she is only secret his family's important blessing girl.   
  
  
Ross sitting on the chair and watched at himself, but been very shy to hard talk to Ren "............. Why don't you go back, Ren? It's been one month now... "   
  
Ren cooked in the kitchen rooms as learned his father's recipes about Ross's favorites and his old favorites he remembered it before look around at herself "Well, How many times I'd tell you I'd will not leave you alone, like Father trying help you for control your fears? Nope, I know you are stronger than you thought when you were hide scared hardly to fight Grimms because you beat me easy. "   
  
She blinked but look down with her sad "You are right... But, I'm terrible shy to hard talk stranger like your father told me when I can trust about right or wrong... That's all... But... I feel like something wrong with me..."   
  
He blinked in confused a bit as look around at herself before he stopped cook "What's happened, Ross?"   
  
she look up at himself and frowned more "I don't know what wrong with me.. Like I want to drink more than strawberry juice and foods... my body feel like crazy about something I needed than before.... my teeth had ache hard to want something... I don't understand it..."   
  
He recognize that from the teacher talked about kiss mark... as his knees down on the ground front of herself and look up at herself "I know what you mean it.. your body need... a blood from me." He removes his shirt down as let she seen his necks look perfect "Go ahead, I don't blame you."  
  
Ross shock in widened eyes as her fangs grow into bigger a bit after wrapper her arms around on his shoulder... her fangs into his necks as sucking his blood make him feel like pleasure of lust than he thought it... she push him down on the ground as sitting on his laps where his arms around on her waist close to himself  
  
He moaned softly as feel like his thing getting hard... to want to fuck her right now and make her feel pleasure ..   
  
Ross licked her lips blood drooling over on her necks, look down at Ren groan about want to know like feeling of pleasure after her hand grabbed his head touched to her necks... he opened his mouth as his new fangs into her necks softly make her gasp in pleasures than Xen bitten her necks was just normal she thought it... He pinned her down on the ground as sucking her blood like a strawberry fruit.. removes her shirt opened by his finger unbuttoned it,   
  
Ren opened his new black-red eyes like a cat eyes as get away form her necks had two holes, look down at her half naked body look perfect height in his arms than Nora's body wasn't right for himself as her breast look about huge balls make him wanted it "Hm~ I'm surprised you didn't wear bra, Ross." She blushes bright look shy but didn't know how talk back, he chuckled softly make her body shiver in hard a bit from his vibrant sound as sucking her necks where he message her breast   
  
She ache her backs and moaned loud a bit from her voices sound like an angel, her body getting betrayed her when she tried away, but she feel like she wanted more than she thought... as feeling his large hand message all over on her body everywhere... but.. gasp in surprised when she felt his large finger rubbing on her wetting panties she'd never thought it as ache her body again on the wood ground.. "Ren!~~"   
  
He growling in lust like a wolf or beast in his new vampire inner after his finger into her wetting pussy make her ache back on the ground when she spend her legs by itself, kisses her chest to make many hickey make her his mate belonged himself. he stopped after removed his finger had wetting over... he holds her legs up as kisses her thigh but open his mouth as his fangs into her thigh marked make he sucking her bloods   
  
Ross cries out of pleasure again as feeling like she become crazy than she thought when she'd never felt like that before and mewling in moan getting louder more, her drooling over on her jaws "R... Ren!!~ Ahhh~~ I... I want y...your thing...in m.... me... I... I don't understand something...with me! I.. I want it... more.... Please... I beg you...! "   
  
Ren opened his eyes before pull away from her thigh marked had two hole of bleeding after he pull his zipper down when his hard cocks pop out from his pants after sliding his long cocks inside her virgin pussy as she feel her clit stiffens too by his finger rubbing, tingling needily. Already she're on edge, and she's barely even touched by himself. When he bends down to lick her neck and cheek sensually, swirling his tongue around her chin, she feel a heat begin to build deep inside herself. her entire body tenses under her expert ministrations, aching for release. Oddly, she don't come, and an agonized groan escapes her lips while her sensitive clitty throbs, feeling almost as if it were on fire. Just when she think she can't take another moment of pleasure overload, she feel something stiff and hard pressing against her nether lips. she gasp in surprise as the male human penetrates you with his cock. his huge human turn vampire COCK, but then again, this whole dream is entirely unnatural than she though it, she moan loudly as his pulsing rod lays claim to her love tunnel inch by gloriously sinful inch, and he never lets go of her puppies even as he begins grinding his hips sensually against her, stirring up your insides and driving herself crazy with pent-up need. "That's it," he purrs seductively. "Thaaat's it, dear. Just feel the pleasure, let it roll over you. Bathe in it, drink down every last drop of it. Feel yourself getting full of it, tighter...yes...that's it!"

Ross scream in pleasure moans louder for his names for many times as many round in five hours later, he shooting his cums into her full pussy having mix blood with his cums, panting heavily as look down at herself panting hard about passed out "Whoa... I don't remember I did cum in you many time... "   
  
Ren holds her close in his arms and sitting up on the ground from bend over like five times before he licks his lips from sweating and kisses her lips softly but he trying control his lust for saving later. "Ross... I'm in love with you in the beginning, Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ross kisses his lips back softly, panting heavily as staring up at himself, but surprised about his words make her blushes "Yes... I'll be your girlfriend as you like it, Daring.."   
  
He look happily as his dream come true after kisses her deeply again, but he felt his hard cock inside "Oops... I think we have do next round again.."   
  
She whimper in moaned as shiver hard, look at himself "I... I can do it... " she look adorable delicious for what he wanted it badly right now "...... I think I lost my control..." He pinned her down on the ground after he slammed ROUGHLY into her crazy like WILDLY thrusting hard.   
  


Ross gasp in surprised "Oh! oh oh, oh yes!! Fuck me more, Ren!!~~" She lost her mind when he thrust her CRAZILY wild on the ground.

* * *

Reviews? *blushes*


	11. Chapter 11

One months later when Ren was disappeared when he went to looking for Ross last time before he left them in their dorm rooms, Nora been looking for her best-crush friend "WHERE ARE YOU, REN!!! REEEENNNNNNN!!!!! JAUNE AND PYRRHA BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, REN!!! " She searched all the Beacon town and Academy same time when she get finished class for eight hours later.   
  
Jaune sighed a bit as sitting on the seat front of Pyrrha "Nora don't give up on Ren when she been looking for him in three weeks later, but I don't understand about himself when he was disappeared from us."   
  
The red warrior girl frowned and patting on his shoulder "I know. I think Nora's in love with himself when she didn't tell him how she felt it, but I think Ren didn't love her so much as seeing her as sister... "  
  
He look around at herself and sighed a bit again "Yes, I know. Ren told me that he didn't love her, but just seeing her as sister he had it. I think Ren want to find Ross Light... but they're disappeared same time, what happened to him and Ross?"   
  
She shrug a bit and order two drink for right now "I know.. but, I remember that day when Ren was lying on the bed for weeks ago before we talked about Ross's news... Wait a minute...! That's why Ren thought Ross is disappeared in that day where he went to looking for her after he become disappeared!!! "   
  
Blonde male gasp in surprised and stand up "Oh no! That's why Ren went to disappeared before! uhh... Where at the location last time?""  
  
Red warrior girl look surprised and gulped a bit "Oops... I think I forget it when I didn't tell Ren where Ross Light lived.... " They gulped same times to didn't tell Ren where Ross Light lived it because they get trouble soon as imagine about his anger soon....in first time.   
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren cuddling with his new girlfriend in his arms on the bed and kisses her forehead before he never felt that feel of happiness and watched at Ross sleeping on the bed softly 'Ross is so adorable when she get sleeping... But, I think I did used my limit so much for seven times what I'd did to herself. " He smiled a bit as watched at herself sleeping more "I'm lucky to have Ross become my beautiful girlfriend ~~"   
  


He careful get out of the bed and put his girlfriend's head carefully down on the pillows, saw Ross groan about roll over and sleep more. He chuckled a bit and kisses her cheeks after he walk to the kitchen rooms for a while, but he feel like something missing in his chest "Hmmm... I feel like something telling me about somewhere I forget? Hmm.... Funny... I'd get better to make breakfast when she wake up soon."   
  
After ten minute later as he made strawberry pancake as he know Ross loves strawberry so much for health in vampire's body when he read his father's books about herself so very much before he worked to learn Ross's body and favorite fruit Strawberry/Cherry mean like a blood to herself feel better, but she can eat human food like them more than Vampire's body when she was half human been little hungry like illness body don't eat so very much "Hm... Ross is like some illness body than human's normal body. But, I think it's be Anxiety illness.. But, Ross didn't tell me what happened to herself when she woke up without her memory of everything when she was Red Crimson of GRIMMS.. Hmm... Maybe I'll ask Ozpin about hersel- Oh god.. I forget about that! I don't believe what I'd forget about my team like that! "  
  
Ross opened the doors and wears his large shirt, but her legs is half naked with her hickey on her thigh where he marked vampire's bite, rubbing her eyes from sleepy head "Oh, hey, Flower-honey... What are you doing? "  
  
Ren blushes darkly a bit as first time he'd seen her wearing his shirt look bigger on her small body, but cough in amen and smiles softly "Make breakfast for you, but I need to talk you, Little Red." He put the plate of strawberry pancake on the table front of herself and sit on the seat   
  
She blinked a bit but nodded slower after sit on his laps what he wanted it and eating her pancakes "It's so yummy! What do you want to talk me for what about?"  
  
He been proud of himself for what he wanted it because Ross is perfectly body wasn't heavy or like Nora's weight is HEAVILY, smiles softly at herself "Well... Would you like come with me to Beacon Academy? "   
  
Ross look worries about herself, but didn't know how say back to himself because she'll be freak like old time when the girls been bullies her in her class ".........."  
  
He senses her moods was just so scared before hugged her close "I know, but I"m here with you, Little Red. I promise. you'll with me everyday in different class. Okay?" He felt her head nodding slower as she trusted himself "Good. We packed our clot- Oh right we don't have a clothes when I left it.. I guess tomorrow we're going to the academy."   
  
She giggles softly and nodding a bit, know he forget about his normal clothes but she made his different outfit for himself last weeks ago and make her new outfit about light-brown and red-rose, black skirt look like she's flower in her name is Ross as she's from Kuroyuri forest that's where lived it.   
  
He smiled softly as feel like he's proud of himself having beautiful girlfriend is caring and smart, scared of people he'd seen it after he walk to the master bedrooms and checked his new outfits for now when he made his new weapon be different because Ross's treehouse have EVERYTHING from his father's stuff he knew it "I don't believe Father borrows everything in the treehouse from Kuroyuri. Hmm... I think Father and Mother knew that was happened it, That's why they made it for me when I was little... Nuckelavee took my parent, my hometown... from me. But, I'm not weak anymore because I have someone I protect it in my life."   
  
After next morning later as Meanwhile, at beacon academy, Ruby meets with her team in the dining hall and talks to her team about how they should spend the last day of their break before the second semester starts. Meanwhile, Nora keeps flinging food at Yang, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss ends up getting hit in the face with a pie.

Outside the hall, Sun Wukong is talking to Neptune Vasilias about keeping his cool for when he meets Sun's new friends. He also lets slip that Blake is a Faunus and asks Neptune to keep it a secret. They enter the dining hall to find all the other students running outside out of fear of being involved in a massive food fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR... uhh... JNP. After the fight is over Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in grape soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda Goodwitch then bursts through the doors and uses her semblance to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at the group, but Ozpin allows the participants to get away with it, stating that he wants them to enjoy their youth while it lasts... When Ren returned into the Dining hall with his girlfriend been watched at this time of fight screen before he sweatdropped to watch at his team act like.... WEIRD SASSY and the Team RWBY act like a drama queen "Oh god... I don't believe... "  
  
Ross blinked a bit as just surprised to watched at this screen of two Teams had fight FOOD because they just stand to watched it "Wow.... They just forget about us, right?"   
  
Ren chuckled it "I guess so... Miss Glynda is really anger at them because Nora did started it again."   
  
Ozpin drink his coffees in his cup he holding it as look at them "Yes. But, They just have a good fun for what they need it. I don't care it. Ren Lie.. Ross Light.. Welcome back." 

Ross surprised a bit as never thought he said welcome back to Beacon Academy, but smiles softly at himself "Thank you, Mr Professor Ozpin." Ren smiled, but surprised when Nora jump hug him down on the ground from nowhere of out   
  
Nora sobbing on his shoulder and holds his neck "THAT IS REALLY YOU, REN!!! WE'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL DAYS!!!!   
  
Ross jump a bit from them in surprised a bit and stay silence to watched at her boyfriend blinked   
  
He look blink in surprised as hugged her back, chuckled it "Sorry. I've found Ross Light in the forest for one months ago when I have to trying help Ross from her anxiety illness, but she's feeling better so much. "  
  
Jaune smiled it and walk to himself "Good to see you, but we're so sorry for forgetting to tell you about Ross lived we didn't know it, but I'm glad you found Ross Light. "   
  
Prryha smiles and hugs Ren on his shoulder "You made us worried so much, Ren. Nora send lots paper of missing person about yourself."  
  
Ren shock in widened eyes with his pink bright and shouted "WHAT YOU!?! "   
  
Nora shrugged and look at himself "How do you have an idea about us when we didn't know you be missing or disappeared when you left it?! you made us worried! you forget your scroll and your clothes! and your cook pancake I'd missed it so very MUCH!!!!!!"   
  
Jaune and Pyrrha sweatdropped as know Nora is obsessed with pancakes, but Jaune look around at Ross Light as he have to careful with herself is a vampire he thought it "Ross Light.. Please nice to meet you. You're Mute-girl, right? My name is Jaune Arc." He grabbed her soft hand as about kiss close to her hand.. but Ren's hand grabbed her hand away from Jaune's kiss was just so missing as Jaune blink in confused more "Eh?"  
  
Ren smiles softly look dangerous in his innocent sides "Will you not kiss her hand when she'll be scared to hardly know you?"   
  
Jaune gulped hard as never seen Ren before in first time "Right... I forget she didn't talk it... "   
  
Ross look up at her boyfriend and look worried "Ren, Will you stop be like that to your team... Don't do like that."   
  
Ozpin and the other look shock in widened about greater girl been silence for THREE YEARS AGO because she can talk like that they thought she is DEAF never talk like that before?!? Ren shrugged as look down at herself "Little Red, I really didn't like any man kiss your hand and flirt with you. "  
  
Ross blushes red on her cheeks and cover his mouth, cough in amen "I'm really sorry for about this.. Yes, I can talk in my lost voice when I got it back... and I'm his girlfriend now. "  
  
.............

.....................

..........................

........................................

...........................................................

.............................................................................

Ren and Ross look confused about everyone stay silence to shock in widened "....?"  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone start shouted in very loudest tones same times "YOU ARE WHAT?!!!?! " Nora shock in widened eyes "WHEN YOU BECOME HIS GIRLFRIEND?!?!!" Jaune shocked "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Pyrrha gasped in surprised "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'D DATED SMARTER GIRL THAN I AM, REN!!!!" Ruby look happily and shouted "OOOHHHH!!! WHAT A PRETTY GIRL YOU'D DATE IT, REN!!!" Weiss crossed her arms "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GET A BETTER GIRLFRIEND CAN FIGHT IT!!! Yang look happily with her sister "OOOHH! THAT'S CUTIE GIRL YOU FOUND IT, REN!!" Blake stay silence as watched at them "..........."   
  
Ren sweatdropped as listened their louder voices, blushes darkly on his face right now "Yes... I did confess her first before. she accepted myself...in last two weeks ago we started relationship.... and I really did forget about all you in the team because Ross's lots of my mind...."   
  
Nora feel hurt in her hearts more as stay silence because she didn't know Ren get girlfriend look calm quiet type.... but, she grabbed his hand and look at him "Ren, Let's go to talk right now."   
  
Ren blink in confused a bit and nodded "Alright, Nora." He followed her behind to get out of private somewhere they can talk it   
  
Jaune and Prryha knew it "un-oh.... " 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ren was stand front of the wall and crossed his arms "What do you want to talk about something, Nora?" He look at Nora stand behind of himself as don't understand what her mind to think it  
  
She whispered "When you confess that mute-girl before in the beginning?"  
  
He frowned a bit but closed his eyes " Detention Class to learn about Vampire lesson for scare us... in two months ago because when we started fight food in second times... again. "   
  
She grits her teeth in angers right now and look around at himself "I didn't allow that you date mute-girl! I don't want you to see herself, you forget our promise!? you said you'll stay in my side and we create castle, I'll be Queen of castle, I'll make you my knight and king!"   
  
Ren look surprised and staring at herself "What? Are you suffer? No way I don't can do it, I love my new girlfriend Ross. and her name is Ross Light, not mute-girl. I don't be your knight or King what you wanted it. I know how you feel about myself, but I didn't love you as a future girlfriend because I'd seen you as sister."  
  
Nora growled after wrapped her arms around on his shoulder and kisses him on the lips  
  
He look surprised as didn't believe what she did it, but push her shoulder away from himself "Nora!! I don't believe what you did it.. I do not love you as lover what you wanted it. But, I did CHOSEN her as my girlfriend I loyal it and I want to make her happy and she make me happy." He walk away form Nora alone for right now...

Nora shock in widen eyes and tears down on her cheeks, didn't believe she lost someone important she'd never told how she felt confess it was too late....   
  
After Ozpin summon Ren and Ross same time in his office rooms for right now, he sitting on the chair front of Glynada Goodwitch, and Jame Ironwood, Qrow Branwen been watched at Ren Lie and Ross Light same times "Ren Lie... Do you know what happened to you two in months ago?"   
  
Ren closed his eyes, but trusted herself and look at them "When I wasn't right think about something so much before I was scared to worried about herself been attacked by a Vampire in Detention Class had talking about lesson I thought it was a joke. but, that is true happened I saw real vampire was there in the roof I study about vampire... and I found out of true happened.."  
  
Ross sighed a bit and stopped sign language for now "I can talk in my own voice when I lost my voice where I was kidnapped by some very powerfully witch than you all... I believed I lost my memory of everything from..... I.... I don't know how to tell you...."   
  
Ozpin drink his coffees in his cups "You're Red Crimson, I know. " He saw them shock in widened eyes but his hand stopped it "You didn't know if when we checked your info about yourself before, Thanks to Ironwood's spying camera drone been watched you in day and night. Ross Light... I know you mean it you lost your memory of everything for 300 years ago before you were trying find some happened to yourself. "  
  
Qrow crossed his arms "When I found you in there before and saw your body been sleeping for very long times ago, but someone told me that I wasn't chosen to wake you to protect you from this, but I knew it I overheard it from that day... You were Red Crimson where you worked with the Queen Salem when you were brainwashed it."   
  
Glynada used her magic to Ross's cuff had tattoo look like Grimm's symbol in glow "That's where she marked you on your wrist had controller you, but the blue flames said you are wearing blue earring from someone made it for ten years ago."  
  
Ross look surprised a bit as pull her hair away from her ears wear her stone blue look like tiny lotus "That? Master made it for me when I wear it to never remove it, but take out when I take a bath. for 30 minute to wear it again from my limit of control it I didn't know something wrong with my body feel like kind of funny."  
  
The general hold his jaws "As I thought it.. her blood is very stronger than I think it when she will lost her control of uncare take of her body been weakness before she didn't remember everything it. I think it's called 'amnesia' The most commonly used group of prescription drugs which can produce amnesia are benzodiazepines, especially if combined with alcohol, however, in limited quantities, triazolam (Halcion) is not associated with amnesia or memory impairment. But, her memory isn't easy when she can remember everything in her human mind can know about everything."  
  
Ross blink in confused a bit but speak in calm tones "I think you are half right, but My memory is very loss when I woke up for three hundred years ago before I didn't understand everything I can do it after I was student of Haven Academy for six months later to moving about Atias Academy for seven months when some teacher send me to come here Beacon Academy for making me be Huntress by what'd I follow it, but I'd overheard it from someone talk about a vampire I found it before I come here.. you know about a Vampire I want to know who I am and where I from. "   
  
Ozpin closed his eyes and stand up "You are hybird called Dharma as half Vampire 50% and half human 50% because I knew your mother was fully human as Tianna February, she was..... with my teams."   
  
Ren and Ross look surprised same times as Ross didn't believe what he said it to herself.... her biological mother was.... Huntress....? "S....she was once huntress...?"  
  
Ironwood closed her eyes "That's right... your mother went to disappeared for 320 years ago when she found somewhere in different place where she wrote her letter to Ozpin about your father and new hometown.. But, that is last letter where she stopped it when she died or disappeared last time. Now we knew you are Tinna's daughter when he talk about your mother look alike of you so very much. "  
  
Glnada show the paper of DNA test blood "Your mother's hair in some safe box for very long times before we had careful with her hair, and took your blood when you were bulled by the girls... it's mean match 100% as you are very smartest in your family because you are last of February family."   
  
Ross look surprised more than before, but didn't know how to tell it.... How she do know? she didn't remember about her biological parent.... first time her mother was fully human as powerfully huntress with smartest mind? "I.... I..." She surprised it when something happened it.

Ren runs to the window but sweatdropped "Oh dear.... "   
  
Nora throws some food to fight with them again when she's bad cranky mood to fight the ground, shouted it "Shut you, you ruined my moods! " The girl scream in painful before they tired dodge from foods hitting on their back because they bullied Ross Light in the beginning where he date herself before...   
  
Jaune and Pyrrha sigh heavily "She's broken hearts and learn how happened to Ross's old bullies girl and found out now... Poor Ren." Ruby trying calm down to herself but too late she used watermelon slammed RWBY team away from herself been DANGEROUS anger in her moods   
  
Ross blinked it "Oh my... Did you hurt her heart, Ren?" She look at him nodded, frowned but she speak in her vampire language to use sleeping spell to Nora blink but fall down on the table   
  
Ozpin look surprised a bit "Did you use magic? When?"  
  
she shrugged a bit "I don't know, but my body know about something when I use some magic to calm down in sleeping and my hand know mean it... My body act know of everything I can use and fight by itself. That's why I want to know who I am before... "   
  
Ozpin nodded it "Very well. How about join us and work us, we'll find your clue for who you are and Ren will stay with you. How about sound good?"  
  
Ross look around at her boyfriend shrugged but nodded it "I think we love it. "   
  
He smiled "Welcome to the team, Ross Light and Ren Lie." 


	12. Ross's info

## Ross Light Characteristics

### Race

Hybird/ Human & Vampire

### Weapon

  * ThornChain
  * Swords-Whips



### Gender

### woman

### Age

  * 14 Volumes 1-3 Kuroyuri Forest
  * 16 Haven Academy & Atias Academy
  * 18 Beacon Academy 
  * (318) human age-vampire age (slowly)



## Appearance

### Outfit

Blue, green, blue and white

## Traits

### Handedness

both

**Complexion**

palm - asian or english-noble 

### Height

5'3 or 5'4 (suffer slow grow up in human body) 

### Hair Color

Brown-light (look like brown) 

### Eye Color

  * Red deep-bright 



### Aura Color

Unknown

### Semblance

Speed running & cured

## Professional Status

### Affiliation

Nobody

### Previous Affiliation

Unknown

### Occupation

Hunteress 

### Previous Occupation

Student

### Team

Nobody

### Previous Team

Died

## Personal Status

### Status

Active

### Relatives

Father-Died

Mother-Died  
  
Brother-Missing

She have long dark brown-light haired on her back close to her knees, a fine lady and dark-brown light long back on her back, mess magenta streak on her both eyes, wearing different clothes for outfit school and unknown clothes she can pick it. she'd never wear make-up on her faces, or maybe she don't know how be lady.

She was so very quiet like a mute for stay silence everyday, can use sign language for sometime she stopped using her voices they don't know about herself because she have huge suffering life in her day she'd never remember everything, she have lost memory of everything was disappeared she didn't know if, she learn how do it to something she'd never seen before when she hide surprise moods in her silences. 

She was so stronger woman can fight Grimms one times when she will learn how do it by herself alone before she don't have a good friend. She can use magic to something she learned hard sometime when she study in some academy, ThornsChain by the bracelet cuffs she made it when she learn how do weapons or magic. 

She didn't want to anyone close to herself because she is half vampire as Red Crimson in her identity she didn't know when she trying find some clue of everything she need it, she'd been looking for some clue in somewhere she want to know about her true self. 

If she don't know how love or warm like human's love when she was young girl about be six years old without knowing about EVERYTHING before she was trauma by the Queen Salem used punishment to herself many times to make Ross become stronger after she don't want to make Salem be anger because she was ex-loyal slave working with the Grimms, When someone took her away from the Queen's spell broken and freed herself become originally girl in her human true identity. Because she was in vampire form as white-sliver haired and red eyes for three hundred years when something controlling her as little girl's body never show about human forms as Salem didn't know about something. 

She grow up slowly in suffer of her body when she was 14 years old in vampire form before Red Crimson used her body grow, but Ross was sleeping for much before she didn't know how grow up. she look like a child in her ache body grow slower for become teenage sometime when she learn how fight it as she learn about her vampire body from her master Li Ren told herself is half vampire, she will try grow up into teenage body for her hard times she can do it. She can drink strawberry and cherry juice because her vampire need it, but she able eat human food like them can eat it when she have trouble eating in her body had some ache hurt because she look very skinny in weak. 

she was adopted by Salem (Kidnappened become a evil mother) as she didn't have amazing life as remember everything was horror, but she was so sweet cheerful and like an angel with rose, she become mature as calm and sorrows, stopped smiling in her life. When she was 14 years old as tried be adopted by Li Ren as he know about herself sometime he talked to herself before he calmed herself from fearing as she think human are same monster when Salem told her human are liar. she didn't know about human and vampire same times when she was young girl been in jail for very long times ago.

She will find some true clue about herself be who her are in travel she'd been searching it from her dream about her parent she don't know who them from or where she from. 


	13. Chapter 13

After a four weeks later as Ren wasn't happy mood when he didn't seen his beloved girlfriend for ONE WEEKS NOW because Ozpin bring her away from HIMSELF, he been glare in dangerously "I'd need my girls back from Ozpin. I'm horny and stress, bad moods." He muttered in darkly tones sound like a monster than grimms.

Ironwood sweatdropped a bit as know his student is bad mood, thought it ' _He is really a creepy than before... But, How do Ross Light can calm Ren down when he was in bad mood like that? Maybe I'll ask Ozpin for let her have break day off with himself... '_

Ren kept muttered in dangerous 'I want Ross I want Ross I want Ross I want Ross I want Ross I want Ross I want Ross' thousand times in words everywhere front of the soldier can hear it.... 

Ironwood sweatdropped again but sighed heavily "Alright. Ren, that's time for lesson. "

_**A Daywalker is a type of vampire or half-vampire who can walk in the daylight without harm. somehuman is a daywalker/Dharms due to itself mother being bitten and turned into a vampire while she was pregnant. He seeks vengeance on the pureblood, the vamp who killed somehumans’s mother and gave someone their abilities. The unknown is another daywalker. As the first vampire, he is stronger than most of his descendants. Daywalkers and Dharms still have the vampiric need for blood; some human staves this off using injections of a special serum, but over time body builds up a tolerance to it and itself has to develop a new one. The hunter Vampire states that some hybird also ages like a normal human would. Vampires have a much lower body heat signature than humans, particularly apparent when viewed through a heat vision scanner, but hybird gives off the normal heat signature of a human.** _

_**Daywalkers are exceedingly rare. Vampires are very jealous of Daywalker/Dharms powers and would have tried to create more Daywalkers if it were easy to achieve. Given their extreme rarity, it is not clear how representative Blade is of other recorded Daywalkers in terms of their creation and their abilities. Gender hybird woman and male are strongest than vampire pureblood and human pureblood.** _

Ren was surprised a bit as know about this like familiar... " Like Ross was?" 

Ironwood look at him as nodded it "Yes. I guess so, But, we're not sure what happened to the hybird so very much more than we know. That's why we've been searching about Ross Light's body having DNA test. "

He closed his eyes but opened his eyes "What's hybird can able someone turn vampire?" 

The General sighed a bit as look at chinese boy again "I don't know. Alright.. That is Hybird's power.." 

**_Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology: Due to their mother being bitten by a vampire during the late stages of her pregnancy, Hybird human possesses all of the vampiric powers with only one weakness. they has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, an accelerated healing factor, nigh-immortality and immunity to sunlight, silver, garlic and EDTA. they still has a craving for blood, which itself counters with either strong willpower and blood banks, or even a serum to nourish their appetite._ **

  * **_Superhumanly Acute Senses: Hybird's senses are sharper than those of a human. someone is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. They retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Hybird's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human cannot and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Hybird's sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling the enemy to track their prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Overall, Hybird's keen senses give the enemy several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies._**
  * **_Superhuman Strength: Hybird possesses inhuman strength equivalent to that of ten strong men; roughly strong enough to press 5 tons. They can leap large distances and deliver powerful blows; sufficient to throw an adult human across a room with great speed and force. Through years of rigorous training and experience, Hybird's strength has evolved beyond the limits of typical vampires and they always has the advantage of overwhelming raw physical strength against any human opponent._**
  * **_Superhuman Agility: Hybird is able to move with great agility, celerity, and flexibility. they can leap several feet into the air and is able to move, jump, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on their feet._**
  * **_Superhuman Stamina: Hybird's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert himself/herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair someone._**
  * **_Regenerative Healing Factor: Hybird, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities, allowing someone to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like vampires, They is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head; however, it will take several hours for their lost body parts to regrow. Their regenerative healing powers also extends their lifespan to a much greater limit than normal humans._**



###  **_ Abilities  _ **

  * **_Master Martial Artist: Hybird is a master martial artist, having been trained from a young age to fight vampires. someone was able to fight on an even footing the likes of some enemies using their exceptional fighting prowess (who were more physically superior to them at the time). They can also hold their own against multiple attackers, be they humans, vampires, or even reapers. Hybird's main form of combat is a mixture of Shotokan Karate, Hapkido, Wushu, Shaolin Kung-Fu, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Aikido, Silat, Capoeira, and Pro-Wrestling. In addition, They has also mastered every martial arts weapon in existence, with swords and daggers being their main specialty._**
  * **_Intellect: Hybird has a great deal of knowledge about strategically hunting vampires, as well as trapping, intimidating, and interrogating them for information. They can speak various languages including Czech, Russian, Japaness, Chinese and to a degree, the vampire language. Hybird is also highly knowledgeable about vampire lore as well as the supernatural._**
  * ### **_Weapons_**

    * **_Sword: sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled._**
    * **_Handguns: employs a variety of guns loaded with custom ammunition. most common firearm is a semi-automatic pistol with a laser sight mounted under the barrel. Larger guns include a shotgun (equipped with a stake-launching device), sub-machine guns, and assault rifles. The ammunition he uses is typically home made with metal components cast in silver and bullets filed to a hollow point._**
    * **_Garlic: known to utilize garlic against Vampires; which them uses in their handguns' ammunition besides just using silver; for a more lethal effect._**
    * **_Silver Stakes: Someone carries several silver stakes strapped to their thigh. With the silver able to cause an allergic reaction in vampires, these are occasionally used for interrogation purposes when impaling a vampire's extremities, although they are more often used to lethal effect in strikes to the head or chest._**
    * **_EDTA: Ethylenediaminetetraacetic Acid is a compound developed by UNKNOWN. It is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively when introduced to a vampire's bloodstream. Early EDTA weapons were ampoules that could be thrown at a target and later, Some Hybird employed arm-mounted reloading EDTA cartridges that could inject the substance with a punch._**
    * **_UV Light: Ultraviolet light saw rare use in their arsenal due to the need to move quickly, but someone has been known to equip UV lamps and UV flash devices for occasional missions_**



  * **_Vampires (Hominis nocturnae, Latin: "Night Human") are an offshoot of humanity created by exposure to a unique virus, granting them super-human abilities, at the cost of needing to consume human blood to survive. Virtually all present-day vampires have forgotten that the virus actually has a supernatural origin, though the legends are ultimately real._**
  * **_Vampirism is a biological condition caused by a Parvovirus, not a supernatural affliction - although the ritual to awaken the vampire blood god La Magra using pureblood vampires indicates that the vampire virus does possess some supernatural elements. Vampires are a biological species, being a branch of Homo sapiens called Homines nocturna and as such they are not affected by religious symbols such as crucifixes and holy water. Other attributes traditionally associated with vampires such as turning into mist or a bat are false._**

**_Mostly forgotten legends in ancient vampire texts say that they descend from UNKNOWN, also known as Dracula, an ancient Sumerian immortal who was worshipped as a god, and in whom the virus originated. Almost all present-day vampires, however, have forgotten the supernatural origins of their species._**

**_Vampires are intricately involved in most aspects of modern human society and most have become adept at manipulating the capitalistic nature of society to cover up and finance their illegal and unethical activities. Rather than feral monsters, vampires maintain a secret, mafia-like power cabal within modern society._**

  * **_Vampirism is a virus most often transferred via the saliva of a vampire into the victim's bloodstream through a bite. The incubation period is usually 72 hours after infection, by which time the virus will mutate the victim into a vampire by creating new parasitic organs. During this incubation period the infected will start feeling an aversion to sunlight, and intense thirst no matter how much they drink._**

**_Even a person who is technically "killed" shortly after becoming infected will still revive as a vampire, if they are not properly drained of blood. So long as their brain and heart are intact, their body's tissues won't actually die, but will be regenerated by the virus (they are medically "dead" in the technical sense that their heart stops for several hours - but it is impossible to infect and revive someone who was already dead). Infected humans who die and revive in this manner have a shorter incubation period, only a few hours as opposed to 3 days._**

**_Some enemies reveals that transformation from bites is not a highly reliable means of transmitting the vampire virus and is considered uncivilized and savage. Some enemies turns some human simply by injecting her with his blood via hypodermic syringe and dropping her from a two story building onto a car, killing her. She rises as a vampire over one hour later. When an infected person is "killed" - in the process of the virus reviving them - they experience an After Death Experience (or ADE), in which they have visions both of their own dreams and memories as their cognitive functions reconstruct, and of when the vampire that infected them was turned (the latter is obtained via the infector's genetic memories transferred to the infected person). The ADE also gives a permanent neuro-genetic connection between the new vampire and the vampire that turned them, although it is usually difficult to access and can only be triggered via a specified blood ritual._**

  * **_The vampirism virus radically alters the host's physiology and metabolism, somewhat like cancer - but cancer with purpose, structure instead of chaos, creating entirely new parasitic organs inside of the body. Outwardly, vampires looks like regular humans and can visibly blend into society without being noticed by people. Vampires do grow fangs to aid in feeding, but they are retractable. One major difference is that vampires have a much lower average body temperature than humans, around 50 degrees Farenheit compared to the average human 98.6 degrees - thus making it possible to spot vampires in a crowd using an infrared camera._**

**_A vampire cannot produce sufficient amounts of hemoglobin as the vampire virus burns away what is produced, which is why vampires must feed on blood (preferably human). Ordinary food is edible to vampires, but it is unclear if it has nutritional value to them or is only done for pleasure, as vampires can live entirely on blood alone. This need for human blood (or blood in general) is known as "the Thirst" and is considered to be a vampiric weakness as well as the primal urge that drives all vampires and permeates every aspect of their existence._**

**_Otherwise, vampires have several strengths and weaknesses:_**

### **_Strengths_**

    * **_Longevity: Contrary to folklore, vampires age, albeit at a significantly slower rate than humans, granting them a greatly extended lifespan. Vampires can live for centuries, if not millennium and are immune to most conventional causes of fatality. It is unclear if vampires can die of old age._**
    * **_Superhuman Strength: Vampires possess inhuman strength equivalent to that of ten strong men; allowing standard vampires to lift between 1000lbs and 4000lbs. They can leap across large distances and deliver powerful blows; sufficient to throw an adult male human across a room with enough force to crack solid surfaces such as concrete. All vampires have the advantage of overwhelming raw physical strength against any human opponent, although vampires who do not have the discipline or experience to hone their super strength, typically young vampires, with an impatient fighting style very often fall to well-trained human vampire hunters. This may also apply to older vampires who are simply too arrogant and too confident in their abilities to consider humans a threat. Thus, only the eldest, wisest, and most patient of vampires who combine the full force of their inhuman physical power with centuries of experience and discipline are able to prove virtually unstoppable; even a turned-blood may defeat a pureblood under such circumstances._**
    * **_Superhuman Agility: Vampires move with great agility, speed, and flexibility. They are also able to scale sheer surfaces including walls and ceilings. some human, a newborn vampire, was able to jump from her window onto the roof of another building in a single bound. Ex-human turned vampire was able to easily dodge bullets fired by Hybird - though this is at the extreme end of a very skilled vampire, as most vampires are not usually able to dodge Hybird's gunfire._**
    * **_Superhuman Senses: A vampire's senses are sharper than those of a human. They can see into the ultraviolet spectrum and possess perfect visual clarity in total darkness. One way they make use of this is to leave hidden glyphs in ultraviolet ink. Their sense of smell allows them to catch the scent of blood._**
    * **_Accelerated Healing Factor: A vampire's wounds tend only to slow the vampire down temporarily, healing quickly (in some cases regenerating entire body parts). This process is accelerated by the amount of hemoglobin absorbed from blood. Vampires are immune to terrestrial illnesses and diseases. Vampires can perfectly heal any wound, thus purebloods who were born as vampires have no scars: visible scars are a giveaway that a vampire was only turned._**
    * ### **_Weaknesses_**

      * **_Blood-Thirst: Because vampires have an inability to sustain enough hemoglobin (the virus causes hemolysis), they develop a form of anemia. This causes them to have a craving for blood, similar to food craving and substance dependence. If a vampire does not feed on blood for a long period of time, it will develop withdrawal symptoms and become gradually weaker and eventually die. The need for blood is referred to as "the Thirst" and is considered the defining and driving factor of all vampires._**



****

Ren been shocked in widen eyes as hardly believe what the picture of human in thousand years ago when that deep secret of legend from LONG TIMES AGO "How... "  
  
The General nodded "Yes, That was 1987 as they was been Hunter Vampire was real where they're alive for long times from their family become Hunter vampire because they knew where is Vampire are EVERYWHERE. But, some changed now in different town we'd hardly find it. You'd never knew it as We become Hunterman and Huntess because of we're real HUNTER VAMPIRE in true secret of legend. Alright next Vampire.." 

**_All vampires share common superhuman abilities regardless of whether they were born a vampire, or were once human and were subsequently turned into a vampire. The only exceptions are vampire offshoots such as half-vampires and those who are carriers of the Reaper Strain._ **

  * **_Vampirism: Vampirism is the physiological act of becoming and/or turning another human being into a vampire. Despite its roots in European folklore, vampirism exists in nature, and there are many such creatures who are actually born as vampires. Pathologically, vampirism is likened to a virus, carried in the saliva of predators. The vampire enzyme is carried through a victim's bloodstream and within seventy-two hours, mutates the subject's physiology, creating new parasitic organs. It has been described as cancer with a purpose._**
  * **_Immortality: Vampires are immortal creatures whose bodies cease to physically age beyond a certain point. Pure blood vampires will age into adulthood, while turned vampires maintain the physical form they had when they were still human. Theoretically, a vampire can live forever providing that it is not destroyed._**
  * **_Protractile Fangs/Claws: Vampires possess adapted musculature around the canine teeth that can extend these to become fangs. Similarly, they can also extend their fingernails to claw-like proportions._**
  * **_Superhuman Strength: Most vampires possess superhuman physical strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires are capable of lifting from 1,000 lbs to 4,000 lbs. A vampire's enhanced strength also enables them to perform other superhuman feats such as leaping great distances. Supplementing their strength, vampires are naturally heartier than normal humans and can withstand severe physical exertion with no ill effects. It is unknown if vampire strength levels differ between pure bloods and turned vampires._**
  * **_Superhuman Durability: With the exception of certain restrictions, vampires are essentially invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm, including the effects of disease, and the natural cellular mitosis that comes with aging. Vampires are not living creatures, and as such, they do not require oxygen to breathe. Vampires can exist without undue stress in oxygen free environments such as being submerged under water or buried beneath the earth. Excessive force will cause physical damage to a vampire, but their bodies will regenerate damaged tissue providing they can supplement themselves with regular supplies of blood._**
  * **_Superhuman Reflexes: A vampire's reflexes, agility and reaction time are many times greater than a normal human being. At maximum optimal capacity, a vampire can move more quickly than the human eye can perceive._**
  * ## **_Weaknesses_**

  * **_Hematophagia: Vampires require the consumption of human blood for nourishment and to maintain their existence. he required dosage of blood per vampire depends upon their overall strength and vitality, though most vampires need to feed at least once per evening. Older, more powerful vampires will sometimes require more blood than lesser vampires in order to maintain their health. The most common form of extraction is by biting a human victim upon the neck, usually on the jugular vein where the blood is freshest. Some vampires keep supplies of stored blood at secret locations called blood banks. This practice is more common among turned vampires and rarely employed by natural vampires, who prefer to feed on live prey. Failure to consume human blood at regular intervals may produce a variety of effects. Vampires may suffer a loss of vitality and cohesion and they will find it more difficult to maintain a human mien. If enough time has passed without nourishment, a vampire may enter a blood frenzy wherein they will act on primal instinct and take what they need from the closest available source, regardless of the consequences._**
  * **_Ultraviolet Radiation: The vampire's greatest enemy is the power of the sun. Minimal exposure is known to cause great discomfort, even pain, but direct exposure to ultraviolet radiation is instantly fatal. Vampires are at their most vulnerable during daylight hours, and must sequester themselves in environments completely cut off from all natural light sources. When exposed to direct UV radiation, a vampire's body will blister, burn and disintegrate into ash within seconds. Some vampires, such as Deacon Frost, have been known to apply a special protective ointment to their skin, which will enable them to survive minimal exposure, but even this is hardly considered a reliable alternative and most vampires know better than to take any undue risks. Artificial UV radiation is just as deadly to a vampire as natural sunlight. The vampire hunter known as Blade has been known to employ various UV gadgets in his quest to destroy all vampires including, UV lamps, UV target scopes and UV flash-bang grenades._**
  * **_Silver: Silver nitrate is extremely deadly to a vampire. Bladed weapons forged from silver are more likely to destroy a vampire than conventional ones. If ingested, a vampire's body will convulse wildly and disintegrate within moments. Silver nitrate combined with garlic extract produces a sort of vampire mace that when sprayed, will cause a vampire's body to quickly corrode._**
  * **_Garlic: Though unconventional, garlic is a useful tool against a vampire. A vampire who is tricked into consuming garlic extract will suffer severe pain and will be forced to flee so that he or she may recover. Concentrated doses of garlic extract, mixed with silver nitrate yields a deadly corrosive that will destroy a vampire in seconds. This chemical compound can be weaponized and used in impact grenades or aerosols._**
  * **_EDTA: Short for ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, EDTA is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively to vampire physiology. Like silver nitrate and garlic extract, EDTA can be weaponized and used as a reliable offensive measure against vampires._**



Ren gasped in surprised "What? Vampire have many weakness like that?! But.. I don't want to Ross be dead! Oh my.... I've need to protect her!"  
  
He look at young boy stressed out "Calm down. She isn't really like that other vampire, but She is like you so much because she's hybird as never have a weakness. she is still human in her human sides she'd never abandoned it. You're only one can do that to your girlfriend because she's listened to you. Alright.. next" 

  * Purebloods


  * _"Born vampires. They're the elite, rulers of the Houses, everything -- power, influence, evil. It flows from them down to the drones, to the rank and file. "_



**_The Purebloods are born vampires, offspring that were conceived between two turn-blood or born vampires. They are often seen as the leaders or gods of the vampire world and hold significant power over the turned vampires_ **

##  **_ Culture [ ](https://blade.fandom.com/wiki/Purebloods?action=edit&section=1) _ **

**_Because of the purity of their blood, and their unique nature, pure bloods are essentially the rulers of the vampire Houses and its major power-players, while non-pure bloods are essentially the lackeys, minions, and/or lieutenants within their respective Houses. Due to the gap in genetic and blood purity, pure bloods tend to look down on the non-pure bloods and the non-pure bloods look at the pure bloods with equal disdain, although many of the "turned" see the purebloods as superior, viewing them with such reverence, as to even consider them to be the gods of their world._ **

**_A key difference between purebloods and turned vampires is the ability to become human again. In the first film a retrovirus is created that can turn a vampire human again, provided that they are not pure blood. The vampire virus is part of the pure bloods' DNA and as a result the genetic coding. This means the virus is constantly being replicated so they cannot be cured_ **

##  **_ Abilities [ ](https://blade.fandom.com/wiki/Purebloods?action=edit&section=2) _ **

**_The regenerative abilities of vampires somehow affects their birth-rate, making the birth of vampires a somewhat rare occurrence. If the vampires bred at the rate humans do, then most, if not all vampires would be purebloods. As it is, most vampires were turned and the purebloods constitute only a fraction of the population. The House of Chthon, for example, being the largest and most powerful House in North America, had only six purebloods, including Charlotte._ **

**_Because they are born vampires, they age physically slower than humans (Charlotte, a pure blood vampire of the House of Chthon, is about 300 years old and still maintains the youthful appearance of an adolescent girl, meaning that a pure-blood vampire that looks like a full-grown adult is truly ancient)._ **

**_Pure blood regenerate from birth, meaning that unless injured with silver, they will heal and leave no scars or damaged tissue, appearing to be flawless. They also apparently can see in light levels considerably below that of human visibility. Pure bloods are very capable of siring offspring through reproduction and through turning, as with non-pure bloods, although the birth-rate between mating purebloods is so low that it's practically non-existent._ **

**_It should also be noted that pure bloods of specific tribes are born with specific attributes, unique to those tribes_ **

**_Unlike in the film series, vampires in the Marvel anime seem to be grouped by nation of origin, rather than tribes and houses, and the only glyph shown is the mark of the organization "Existance"._ **

**_Purebloods are shown to be primarily European, and the Pureblood council has an "eurocentric world view" according to their scout, Lucius Issac. Purebloods, as in the films, age- the older looking vampires on the council are identified in the Japanese dialogue as 400 years old, while the younger men are 200._ **

**_Purebloods had strength surpassing even Unknowns' abilities- although they were still bound to vampire weakness unlike the Daywalker, they were difficult for him to fight, and Someone could not defeat Enemies without assistance._ **

**_Pureblood council was often in conflict- the younger members advocated attack and immediate action, while the senior vampires wished to stay in the shadows and watch from the sidelines. This often resulted in verbal arguments between the children and the older purebloods._ **

Ren hardly breathing as look at the screen of vampire in 1986 years about old photo of vampire wearing different clothing about black and grey, like villain... "That is really some happened to vampire?"  
  
Ironwood sighed a bit "Yes. They were originally vampire in everywhere on Earth, but they are turning into dust after new Vampire are born in secret location underground because of Pureblood are smartest to put newborn vampire born in safe place for future. No one know what happened to this before, That's why we have to find some truth happened from vampire from somewhere. Pureblood and ex-human are different than old Legend meaning.... future pureblood evil to create a war someday. Dracula is never come back again for being good in death, about 1431 as he was first Vampire, but he is very still evil than Pureblood and Originally vampire when he will find perfect woman can pregnant with a child what he wanted it to make perfect child become tool to having a fight in strongeset. No one know where is Dracula's dust by Hunter Vampire hiding away from Vampire never find it again. We have to find some book in underground or somewhere from thousand years ago after we have to stop Vampire. But, Vampire are not only one you learned it because Vampire have 15 clans from different vampire on Earth in the Legend."   
  
He shocked it "I..... How... human didn't know?"  
  
Ironwood sitting on the chair front of himself and look at Ren "Well... 1982 as people learn sometime about know Vampire and Dracula are real story become legend they didn't believe it, they didn't understand it as think Vampire are not real, or just old story in 1559 Dracula was died in the beginning. they didn't understand everywhere as even some people want to be vampire like that to wear different fake vampire, and create a movie about fake vampire in their mind what they read book about Hunter Vampire's story in legend they don't understand how Vampire have do it. real or fake vampire in movie and book writer by human have wet dreams and fan of vampire they wanted it because how human are fall in love with vampire they'd dreamed about gender vampire be perfectly match to love for steal hearts belong to itself vampire. That's why Hunter Vampire have kept secret away from new human in future without knowing about Vampire. Now I know Ross is only Vampire for three hundred years ago as where she's from... "   
  
Ren look down with silence as feel like he's in deeply love with Ross in the past when he saw her was so beautiful vampire lady captured his hearts "That's why I'd fallen in love with her when I didn't help myself, I keep thinking about her many time I didn't count day or weeks when I want to talk her... How I feel like I want to make her smiles from her sadness in her eyes when I'd been watched at her as she know she need my helps to calm down her... She isn't what matter be hybird or some pureblood because she is Ross Light what I'd wanted her become my belonged girl with me for calmed my stress went to disappeared How I become CHANGED in the past gone to new life I have someone in my love. We want to teach how children be good vampire than evil vampire known how be evil I didn't agree it, one day my children be like me as I'm good Vampire with my Ross become good some day you'll see it."

* * *

Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

A while later in tonight later as Ren walk to the library rooms when he was sent by Ironwood wanted him have to see it, he look at the few box on the table and opened it as look at the contacts info of 5'000 vampire was real on Earth before accident wars different years now "Unbelievable... like two thousand years... Maybe three... " 

_**Akasha** _ _was the first vampire in existence. She is known among vampires as The great Mother_

_Akasha was the most beautiful vampire. Even when she was turned to stone her skin reflected the light of the moon. Akasha had such beautiful skin that there was not a blemish present. She had very dark, nearly black lustrous eyes and cheeks that "shone like pearls." She was described as having firm shapely limbs and straight shoulders. She had black hair that was often braided in the Egyptian style and long and curly when loose. She had a high feminine voice and serene face. She was from Uruk, an ancient city that lies in modern day Iraq._

##  _ Personality _

_Akasha is a selfish, empty, nihilistic person with no sense of morality or human compassion. Her actions are almost always based on her need to fill her own inner emptiness. Maharet describes her as the only true monster among them because she refuses to acknowledge her own monstrosity._

_Circa. 4000 BC as she was born in known as Iraq. She was born over 6,000 years ago, long before "The first pharaoh built the first pyramid"._

Ren look at the old picture of Queen look like she is a selfish, empty, nihilistic person with no sense of morality or human compassion. Her actions are almost always based on her need to fill her own inner emptiness. Maharet describes her as the only true monster among them because she refuses to acknowledge her own monstrosity. " I'm glad she's died in stone now for dust. But, she was still OLDEST granny than Ozpin's age. " He shiver in fears as can imagine what Akasha's age in OLDEST of beauty be erased he didn't like it, but read another paper about some vampire be... 

#  **_Lestat de Lioncourt_ **

_Lestat stands at six feet, with thick rather curly blonde hair that appears white under fluorescent lighting. He has grey eyes that can absorb the colors blue or violet from surfaces around them. His nose is fairly short and narrow, while his mouth is well shaped 'though slightly too large for his face', his skin deathly white. The only feature that proves he is not human is his glazed fingernails which give the impression that they are made of glass._

_Lestat epitomizes an aristocratic vampire in 18 th century Paris. A bold, enthusiastic and defiant being, who delights in his own arrogance and conceited attitude, Lestat carries himself with the aura of richness and entitlement that comes only from a privileged upbringing, gaining him the affectionate title "the Brat Prince" by his vampire elders, a title he takes great pleasure in. Egotistic, Lestat is greatly concerned with fashion, taking the time to pause mid-narrative merely to remind the reader what he is wearing, and as a singer and musician who plays both the piano and violin more than reasonably well, he relishes the attention that comes from performing on stage to a crowd, which began in his mortal life as an actor and continued into his formation of a rock band called The Vampire Lestat which he formed with a group of humans in the 1980s. However, underneath this façade, he is a tortured soul scarred by the turmoil and betrayal of his past._

_Having been illiterate as a human, after becoming a vampire Lestat learned how to read first in French and then in English, developing a great love of literature that made him quite the academic and a fondness for colloquialisms. He chooses to write his novels in English and notes that despite his French accent he speaks English "like a cross between a boatman and Sam Spade". As an academic, Lestat became a creature of great philosophical thinking, proposing the deep questions of ‘are my actions good or bad?’, ‘what makes a person happy?’, ‘Is there a God?’ and ‘Am I in His plan?’._

Ren frowned a bit as feel like sick in his stomach "I don't understand what that man... It's sound like someone I know, But, I don't remember some name.... Whatever. " He put the paper away from another paper again to be...

# Magnus

_Magnus is characterized by his black hair and eyes of the same color. As a mortal, he was an alchemist. In his old age, stooped and deformed by the natural wasting of his bones, Magnus had been denied the Blood by the vain Rhoshamandes, who at that time quietly ruled the Undead of France, never allowing their numbers to become unmanageable. Bitter, angry and not to be outdone, Magnus had managed to steal the Blood from a young acolyte of Rhoshamandes known as Benedict. He dug up the slumbering vampire, bounding him in heavy chains in a catacomb at the crucial time right before dusk. As the sun set, Magnus drank the blood from the helpless vampire, stealing the Dark Gift for himself, making him into an immortal vampire._

_Over time, he was driven mad from his vampiric nature and immortality. For years, Magnus sought an heir to inherit the immense wealth he had accumulated over the years before ending his own life. In his dungeon he had hundreds of decomposing bodies, every one of these candidates shared the same blond hair and blue eyes as Lestat's. After forcing the Dark Gift onto Lestat, Magnus tells Lestat he is about to leave him and there are things that he must know. Magnus tells Lestat that he is now immortal and he would crave human blood. He warns Lestat to stop drinking the blood of his victims before their heart ceases to beat, lest he pay a heavy price. He warns that the sunlight and a blaze of fire can destroy his body but then emphasizes only when his ashes are spread will his life truly end. Once Lestat is informed the rudiments of what entails being a vampire, Magnus leads Lestat to the secret passageway to his treasure trove - the inheritance that Lestat can use as he wishes._

_Magnus then lights a pyre he prepared for himself. He gives Lestat explicit instructions to scatter his ashes after the fire destroys his body, fearing he may otherwise return in a grotesque shape he didn't dare contemplate. Magnus bids Lestat farewell and leaps into the pyre, leaving Lestat on his own._

_According to Alessandra, the "Old Queen" of Armand's coven in Paris, Magnus was 300 years old when he made Lestat. This act was forbidden by the Satanic cult of vampires, for it was Magnus' many years and making only one fledgling that made Lestat a vampire deemed by them to be too powerful to exist for one so new to the Dark Gift._

He blinked in confused a bit as look at this words 'the Dark Gift' "What's that means? " He checking the box has paper tags he find it "The Dark Gift... The Dark Gift... The Dark Gift... Ah! Found it."

# The Dark Gift

_The Dark Gift is a term for the vampiric power. When a[vampire](https://vampirechronicles.fandom.com/wiki/Vampire) maker bestows the power to become immortal that is transmitted through the Blood on a fledgling, that maker is offering the Dark Gift. the Dark Gift was to be given only to beautiful mortals, as an insult to God. the some vampire alone is old and ugly, which is why he had stolen the Dark Gift, for he had never been targeted for immortality._

_The way the Dark Gift manifests varies, as it all depends on the siring vampire's age, power and blood purity. If a vampire has gone centuries without turning someone, then the vampire they turn will be incredibly powerful. Not all progeny display the same gifts either. someone for example, lacked telepathy._

_The numerous gifts that vampires can develop usually come with age though a vampire can take a shortcut to such power by drinking the blood of ancient and powerful vampires. Unknowns about Dark Gift from the beginning of years BC._

He surprised more than before, didn't believe what he read it "Vampire stolen 'Dark Gift' from unknowns in the BC? Wait a minute... First Vampire was Akasha as Mother of Vampire... How do she become sleep in past when she get died by her kind of vampire after she awaken to having a new king of Vampire? right? Maybe I'll be wrong." He read it again as look at the paper of pictures in hundred vampire's old record and years in the beginning of death 'dust' and escaped it some years, after they raped some human gender impregnanted or not, but they eating the baby's blood like a meat blood by an animal. another different vampires.... 

# Strigoi

_The word Strigoi originates in medieval Romanian folklore. It is basically the standard form of an evil spirit. According to the stories, a vampire is a Strigoi possessing a bat, just like a werewolf is a Strigoi possessing a wolf. Strigoi also include ghosts, wights, banshees, wraiths, ghouls, zombies and other shades of undeath and all forms of lycanthrop_

###  _ Origin _

_According to Adrien Cremene, strigoi date back to the Dacians. The strigoi are creatures of Dacian mythology, evil spirits, the spirits of the dead whose actions made them unworthy of entering the kingdom of Zalmoxis. As these stories were transmitted only by oral tradition, the legend has lost its original substance, and Romanians have transformed strigoi into bloodthirsty creatures._

###  _ Middle Ages _

_The Croatian Jure Grando, who died in 1656, was the first vampire whose existence is documented. [2] In his native Istria, he was called strigoi, a local dialect word to describe a vampire. He terrorized the villagers until beheaded in 1672._

_A Serbian peasant named Petar Blagojevich, who died in 1725, was believed to become an authentic strigoi after his death. Blagojevich came back to his house to haunt his own son and demand food, but the son refused, so Blagojevich brutally murdered him._

###  _ Belle Époque _

_In 1909, Franz Hartmann mentions in his book An Authenticated Vampire Story that peasant children from a village in the Carpathian Mountains started to die mysteriously. The villagers began to suspect a recently deceased count was a vampire, dwelling in his old fortress. Frightened villagers burned the castle to stop the deaths. [3]_

###  _ Under communism _

_In his book In Search of Dracula, The History of Dracula and Vampires, Radu Florescu mentions an event in 1969 in the city of Căpăţâneni, where after the death of an old man, several family members began to die in suspicious circumstances. Unearthed, the corpse did not show signs of decomposition, his eyes were wide open, the face was red and twisted in the coffin. The corpse was burned to save his soul. [4]_

_In 1970, a series of hideous crimes shocked Bucharest. The attacks took place at midnight during rainstorms. The victims were usually waitresses returning home from work. In 1971, Ion Rîmaru was arrested and identified by teeth marks on the corpses. During the trial he was in a state of continual drowsiness. He was interrogated at night because he was not lucid at any other time. During daylight hours, Rîmaru was intractably lethargic. Sentenced to death, Rîmaru became violently agitated. Several policemen were needed to restrain him. After the execution, Rîmaru's father died in a suspicious accident. During the investigation of the accident, it was discovered that the father's fingerprints matched those of a serial killer active in 1944 whose crimes looked remarkably similar to those of Ion Rîmaru. The similarities included the weather conditions and similar or identical names of some of the victims. It was rumored that the accident was engineered by the Securitate, who decided to eliminate the dangerous individual. [5]_

_During the Romanian Revolution of 1989, the corpse of Nicolae Ceaușescu did not receive a proper burial. This made the ghost of the former dictator a threat in the minds of superstitious Romanians. Noted revolutionary Gelu Voican carpeted the apartment of the Conducător with braids of garlic. This is a traditional remedy against the strigoi. [6]_

###  _ Today _

_Before Christmas 2003, in the village of Marotinu de Sus, a 76-year-old Romanian man named Petre Toma died. In February 2004, a niece of the deceased revealed that she had been visited by her late uncle. Gheorghe Marinescu, a brother-in-law, became the leader of a vampire hunting group made up of several family members. After drinking some alcohol, they dug up the coffin of Petre Toma, made an incision in his chest, and tore the heart out. After removal of the heart, the body was burned and the ashes mixed in water and drunk by the family, as is customary. [citation needed] However, the Romanian government anxious to maintain a good image in preparation for the country's accession to the European Union had banned this practice, and six family members were arrested by the police of Craiova from Dolj County for "disturbing the peace of the dead",[7] and were imprisoned and sentenced to pay damages to the family of the deceased. Since then, in the nearby village of Amărăştii de Sus, people drive a fire-hardened stake through the heart or belly of the dead as a "preventative".[8]_

_Update: The six who exhumed the body were charged and sentenced to six months as served. They did not actually serve the time as their sentences were handed down "as served". [9]_

##  _ Etymology _

_The name strigoi is related to the Romanian verb a striga, which in Romanian means scream. The writer Romulus Vulcanescu has found a Latin origin of the name strigoi. He argues that the name is related to the Latin term strigosus meaning "skinny", [10] a term found in Strigeidida. Another theory relates Strigoi to the Italian word Strega or the Venetian word Strìga which mean "witch", the Greek word Strigx and the Albanian word Shtriga. In French, stryge means a bird-woman who sucks the blood of children. Jules Verne used the term "stryges" in Chapter II of his novel The Castle of the Carpathians, published in 1892._

##  _ Different types of strigoi _

_Tudor Pamfile in his book Mitologie românească compiles all appellations of strigoi in Romania strâgoi, Moroi [11][12] in western Transylvania, Wallachia and Oltenia, vidmă[13] in Bucovina,vârcolacul, Cel-rau, or vampire._

###  _ The strigoaică _

_A strigoaică (singular feminine form) is a witch. [14]_

###  _ The strigoi viu\ _

_The strigoi viu (living strigoi) is a kind of sorcerer. According to Adrian Cremene, in his book Mythology of the vampire in Romania, the living strigoi steals the wealth of farmers, that is to say,wheat and milk. But it can also stop the rain, drop hail and give death to men and cattle._

###  _ The strigoi mort\ _

_The strigoi mort (dead strigoi) is much more dangerous. Its nature is ambiguous, both human and demonic. He emerges from his grave, returns to his family and behaves as in his lifetime, while weakening his relatives until they die in their turn._

##  _ Becoming a strigoi _

_The encyclopedist Dimitrie Cantemir and the folklorist Teodor Burada in his book Datinile Poporului român la înmormântări published in 1882 refer to cases of strigoism. The strigoi can be a living man, born under certain conditions:_

  * _Be the seventh child of the same sex in a family;_
  * _Lead a life of sin_
  * _Die without being married…_
    * _…by execution for perjury_
    * _…by suicide_
    * _…having been cursed by a witch._



_According to Ionna Andreesco, in his book Where are the vampires? published in 1997, children born with a caul atop their head will become strigoi to their death._

##  _ Capabilities _

_User with this ability either is or can transform into a strix (Albanian: shtriga, Italian: strega; Romanian: strigoi, Polish: strzyga), a troubled soul of the dead rising from the grave, although some can be living people with certain magical abilities. They have the ability to transform into an animal (depending of the region), invisibility, and the propensity to drain the vitality of victims via blood loss by biting or tactile or psychic blood absorption._

##  _ Applications _

_Animal Morphing_

_Blood Consumption/Life-Force Absorption_

_Daytime Walking_

_Invisibility_

_Spell Casting_

_Immortality_

##  _ Variations _

_Vampire Physiology_

_Supernatural Condition_

##  _ Limitations _

_May be unable to harm those under the protection of a Deity._

_May be repelled by certain rituals involving salt._

_May be repelled or have it's abilities negated by garlic._

_May be unable to cross the threshold of a church door marked with a cross made of pig bone on Easter Sunday._

_May be warded off by a silver coin dipped in blood previously consumed by a Shtriga and wrapped in a cloth._

_May be repelled or have it's abilities negated by a specially built puppet._

_May be vulnerable to holy water with a cross in it._

_May be repelled or killed by reciting certain biblical verses._

_May be vulnerable to consecrated iron while feeding._

##  _ Prevention _

_Inmormantarea la romani(Romanian burial) written by Simion Florea Marian_

_In 1887, French geographer Élisée Reclus details the burials in Romania: "if the deceased has red hair, he is very concerned that he was back in the form of dog, frog, flea or bedbug, and that it enters into houses at night to suck the blood of beautiful young girls. So it is prudent to nail the coffin heavily, or, better yet, a stake through the chest of the corpse. " [15]_

_Simeon Florea Marian in Înmormântarea la români (1892) describes another preventive method, unearthing and beheading then re-interring the corpse and head face down._

_The Dracula Scrapbook by Peter Haining, published by New English Library editions in 1976, reported that the meat of pig killed on the day of St. Ignatius is a good way to guard against vampire, according to Romanian legend. [16]_

_There is a known method used by gypsies to get rid of a strigoi as explained on the show Lost Tapes:_

  1. _Exhume the strigoi._
  2. _Remove its heart and cut it in two._
  3. _drive a nail in its forehead._
  4. _Place a clove of garlic under its tongue._
  5. _Smear its body with pig fat killed on a certain gypsy holiday._
  6. _Turn its body face down so that if the strigoi were ever to wake up it would be headed to the afterlife._



He stand up from the chair falling down and shocked it, hard to see this picture of uglist vampire look demon more than Grimms he'd been seen many times, but never seen this old picture of MONSTER VAMPIRE IN NUMB BODY LIKE A BAT OR SOMETHING, But he didn't understand that words sound like terrible... he blink in confused at that words 'Draucla' in this paper again "Dracula? How many Dracula in same paper? I remember Ironwood said Dracula is still evil like... It's hard to saying... 

#  _Vlad the Impaler_

_Vlad III, known as Vlad the Impaler (or Vlad Dracula; 1428/31 1476/77), was voivode (or prince) of Wallachia three times between 1448 and his death. He was the second son of Vlad Dracul, who became the ruler of Wallachia in 1436. Vlad and his younger brother, Radu, were held as hostages in the Ottoman Empire from 1442 to secure their father's loyalty. Vlad's father and eldest brother, Mircea, were murdered after John Hunyadi, Regent-Governor of Hungary, invaded Wallachia in 1447. Hunyadi installed Vlad's second cousin, Vladislav II, as the new voivode._

_Hunyadi launched a military campaign against the Ottomans in the autumn of 1448, and Vladislav accompanied him. Vlad broke into Wallachia with Ottoman support in October, but Vladislav returned and Vlad sought refuge in the Ottoman Empire before the end of the year. Vlad went to Moldavia in 1449 or 1450, and later to Hungary. He invaded Wallachia with Hungarian support in 1456. Vladislav died fighting against him. Vlad began a purge among the Wallachian boyars to strengthen his position. He came into conflict with the Transylvanian Saxons, who supported his opponents, Dan and Basarab Laiotă (who were Vladislav's brothers), and Vlad's illegitimate half-brother, Vlad the Monk. Vlad plundered the Saxon villages, taking the captured people to Wallachia where he had them impaled (which inspired his cognomen). Peace was restored in 1460._

_The Ottoman Sultan, Mehmed II, ordered Vlad to pay homage to him personally, but Vlad had the Sultan's two envoys captured and impaled. In February 1462, he broke into Ottoman territory, massacring tens of thousands of Turks and Bulgarians. Mehmed launched a campaign against Wallachia to replace Vlad with Vlad's younger brother, Radu. Vlad attempted to capture the sultan at Târgovişte during the night of 1617 June 1462. The sultan and the main Ottoman army left Wallachia, but more and more Wallachians deserted to Radu. Vlad went to Transylvania to seek assistance from Matthias Corvinus, King of Hungary, in late 1462, but Corvinus had him imprisoned._

_Vlad was held in captivity in Visegrád from 1463 to 1475. During this period, anecdotes about his cruelty started to spread in Germany and Italy. He was released at the request of Stephen III of Moldavia in the summer of 1475. He fought in Corvinus's army against the Ottomans in Bosnia in early 1476. Hungarian and Moldavian troops helped him to force Basarab Laiotă (who had dethroned Vlad's brother, Radu) to flee from Wallachia in November. Basarab returned with Ottoman support before the end of the year. Vlad was murdered before 10{January 1477. Books describing Vlad's cruel acts were among the first bestsellers in the German-speaking territories. In Russia, popular stories suggested that Vlad was able to strengthen central government only through applying brutal punishments, and a similar view was adopted by most Romanian historians in the 19th century. Vlad's reputation for cruelty and his patronymic inspired the name of the Vampire Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula._

_Vlad the Impaler_

  
_[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampires/images/f/f2/B74cafc41bcb31f3e435dbf2a9fffa7a--vlad-the-impaler-vlad-tepes.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170915225411) _

_**Vlad III** , known as **Vlad the Impaler** (or **Vlad Dracula** ; 1428/31 1476/77), was voivode (or prince) of Wallachia three times between 1448 and his death. He was the second son of Vlad Dracul, who became the ruler of Wallachia in 1436. Vlad and his younger brother, Radu, were held as hostages in the Ottoman Empire from 1442 to secure their father's loyalty. Vlad's father and eldest brother, Mircea, were murdered after John Hunyadi, Regent-Governor of Hungary, invaded Wallachia in 1447. Hunyadi installed Vlad's second cousin, Vladislav II, as the new voivode._

_Hunyadi launched a military campaign against the Ottomans in the autumn of 1448, and Vladislav accompanied him. Vlad broke into Wallachia with Ottoman support in October, but Vladislav returned and Vlad sought refuge in the Ottoman Empire before the end of the year. Vlad went to Moldavia in 1449 or 1450, and later to Hungary. He invaded Wallachia with Hungarian support in 1456. Vladislav died fighting against him. Vlad began a purge among the Wallachian boyars to strengthen his position. He came into conflict with the Transylvanian Saxons, who supported his opponents, Dan and Basarab Laiotă (who were Vladislav's brothers), and Vlad's illegitimate half-brother, Vlad the Monk. Vlad plundered the Saxon villages, taking the captured people to Wallachia where he had them impaled (which inspired his cognomen). Peace was restored in 1460._

_The Ottoman Sultan, Mehmed II, ordered Vlad to pay homage to him personally, but Vlad had the Sultan's two envoys captured and impaled. In February 1462, he broke into Ottoman territory, massacring tens of thousands of Turks and Bulgarians. Mehmed launched a campaign against Wallachia to replace Vlad with Vlad's younger brother, Radu. Vlad attempted to capture the sultan at Târgovişte during the night of 1617 June 1462. The sultan and the main Ottoman army left Wallachia, but more and more Wallachians deserted to Radu. Vlad went to Transylvania to seek assistance from Matthias Corvinus, King of Hungary, in late 1462, but Corvinus had him imprisoned._

_Vlad was held in captivity in Visegrád from 1463 to 1475. During this period, anecdotes about his cruelty started to spread in Germany and Italy. He was released at the request of Stephen III of Moldavia in the summer of 1475. He fought in Corvinus's army against the Ottomans in Bosnia in early 1476. Hungarian and Moldavian troops helped him to force Basarab Laiotă (who had dethroned Vlad's brother, Radu) to flee from Wallachia in November. Basarab returned with Ottoman support before the end of the year. Vlad was murdered before 10{January 1477._

##  _ Name _

_The expression Dracula, which is now primarily known as the name of a mythological vampire, was for centuries known as the sobriquet of Vlad III. Diplomatic reports and popular stories referred to him as Dracula, Dracuglia, or Drakula already in the 15th century. He himself signed his two letters as "Dragulya" or "Drakulya" in the late 1470s. His name had its origin in the Romanian sobriquet of his father, Vlad Dracul ("Vlad the Dragon"), who received it after he became a member of the Order of the Dragon. Dracula is the Slavonic genitive form of Dracul, meaning "the son of Dracul (or the Dragon)". In modern Romanian, dracul means "the devil", which contributed to Vlad's bad reputation._

_Vlad III is known as Vlad Țepeș (or Vlad the Impaler) in Romanian historiography. This sobriquet is connected to the impalement that was his favorite method of execution. The Ottoman writer Tursun Beg referred to him as Voivode|Voyvoda (Impaler Lord) around 1500. Mircea the Shepherd, Voivode of Wallachia, used this sobriquet when referring to Vlad III in a letter of grant on 1 April 1551._

##  _ Early life _

_Vlad was the second legitimate son of Vlad II Dracul, who was an illegitimate son of Mircea I of Wallachia. As he was old enough to be a candidate to the throne of Wallachia in 1448, his time of birth would have been between 1428 and 1431. Vlad was most probably born after his father settled in Transylvania in 1429. Historian Radu Florescu writes that Vlad was born in the Transylvanian Saxon town of Sighișoara (then in the Kingdom of Hungary) where his father lived in a three-storey stone house from 1431 to 1435. Modern historians identify Vlad's mother either as a daughter or a kinswoman of Alexander I of Moldavia, or as his father's unknown first wife._

_Vlad Dracul seized Wallachia after the death of his half-brother Alexander I Aldea in 1436. One of his charters (which was issued on 20 January 1437) preserved the first reference to Vlad and his elder brother, Mircea, mentioning them as their father's "first born sons". They were mentioned in four further documents between 1437 and 1439. The last of the four charters also referred to their younger brother, Radu._

_After a meeting with John Hunyadi, Voivode of Transylvania, Vlad Dracul did not support an Ottoman invasion of Transylvania in March 1442. The Ottoman Sultan, Murad II, ordered him to come to Gallipoli to demonstrate his loyalty. Vlad and Radu accompanied their father to the Ottoman Empire, where they were all imprisoned. Vlad Dracul was released before the end of the year, but Vlad and Radu remained hostages to secure his loyalty. They were held imprisoned in the fortress of Eğrigöz (now Doğrugöz), according to contemporaneous Ottoman chronicles. Their lives were especially in danger after their father supported Vladislaus, King of Poland and Hungary, against the Ottoman Empire during the Crusade of Varna in 1444. Vlad Dracul was convinced that his two sons were "butchered for the sake of Christian peace", but neither Vlad nor Radu was murdered or mutilated after their father's rebellion._

_Vlad Dracul again acknowledged the sultan's suzerainty and promised to pay a yearly tribute to him in 1446 or 1447. John Hunyadi (who had become the regent-governor of Hungary in 1446) broke into Wallachia in November 1447. The Byzantine historian Michael Critobulus wrote that Vlad and Radu fled to the Ottoman Empire, which suggests that the sultan had allowed them to return to Wallachia after their father paid homage to him. Vlad Dracul and his eldest son, Mircea, were murdered. Hunyadi made Vladislav II (son of Vlad Dracul's cousin, Dan II) the ruler of Wallachia._

##  _ Reigns _

###  _ First rule _

_Upon the death of his father and elder brother, Vlad became a potential claimant to Wallachia. Taking advantage of his opponent's absence, Vlad broke into Wallachia at the head of an Ottoman army in early October. He had to accept that the Ottomans had captured the fortress of Giurgiu on the Danube and strengthened it._

_The Ottomans annihilated Hunyadi's army in the Battle of Kosovo between 17 and 18 October. Hunyadi's deputy, Nicholas Vízaknai, urged Vlad to come to meet him in Transylvania, but Vlad refused him. Vladislav II returned to Wallachia at the head of the remnants of his army. Vlad was forced to flee to the Ottoman Empire before 7 December 1448._

    _We bring you news that [Nicholas Vízaknai] writes to us and asks us to be so kind as to come to him until [John Hunyadi] ... returns from the war. We are unable to do this because an emissary from Nicopolis came to us ... and said with great certainty that [Murad II had defeated Hunyadi]. ... If we come to [Vízaknai] now, the [Ottomans] could come and kill both you and us. Therefore, we ask you to have patience until we see what has happened to [Hunyadi]. ... If he returns from the war we will meet him and we will make peace with him. But if you will be our enemies now, and if something happens, ... you will have to answer for it before God|Vlad's letter to the councilors of Brașov_

###  _ In exile _

_Vlad first settled in Edirne in the Ottoman Empire after his fall. Before long, he moved to Moldavia, where Bogdan II (his father's brother-in-law and possibly his maternal uncle) had mounted the throne with John Hunyadi's support in the autumn of 1449. After Bogdan was murdered by Peter III Aaron in October 1451, Bogdan's son, Stephen, fled to Transylvania with Vlad to seek assistance from Hunyadi. However, Hunyadi concluded a three-year truce with the Ottoman Empire on 20 November 1451, acknowledging the Wallachian boyars' right to elect the successor of Vladislav II if he died._

_Vlad allegedly wanted to settle in Brașov (which was a center of the Wallachian boyars expelled by Vladislaus II), but Hunyadi forbade the burghers to give shelter to him on 6 February 1452. Vlad returned to Moldavia where Alexăndrel had dethroned Peter Aaron. The events of his life during the years that followed are unknown. He must have returned to Hungary before 3 July 1456, because on that day Hunyadi informed the townspeople of Brașov that he had tasked Vlad with the defence of the Transylvanian border._

###  _ Second rule _

####  _ Consolidation _

_The circumstances and the date of Vlad's return to Wallachia are uncertain. He invaded Wallachia with Hungarian support either in April, July, or in August 1456. Vladislav II died during the invasion. Vlad sent his first extant letter as voivode of Wallachia to the burghers of Brașov on 10 September. He promised to protect them in case of an Ottoman invasion of Transylvania, but he also sought their assistance if the Ottomans occupied Wallachia. In the same letter, he stated that "when a man or a prince is strong and powerful he can make peace as he wants to; but when he is weak, a stronger one will come and do what he wants to him", showing his authoritarian personality._

_Multiple sources (including Laonikos Chalkokondyles's chronicle) recorded that hundreds or thousands of people were executed at Vlad's order at the beginning of his reign. He began a purge against the boyars who had participated in the murder of his father and elder brother, or whom he suspected of plotting against him. Chalkokondyles stated that Vlad "quickly effected a great change and utterly revolutionized the affairs of Wallachia" through granting the "money, property, and other goods" of his victims to his retainers. The lists of the members of the princely council during Vlad's reign also show that only two of them (Voico Dobrița and Iova) were able to retain their positions between 1457 and 1461._

####  _ Conflict with the Saxons _

_Vlad sent the customary tribute to the sultan. After John Hunyadi died on 11 August 1456, his elder son, Ladislaus Hunyadi became the captain-general of Hungary. He accused Vlad of having "no intention of remaining faithful" to the king of Hungary in a letter to the burghers of Brașov, also ordering them to support Vladislaus II's brother, Dan III, against Vlad. The burghers of Sibiu supported another pretender, "a priest of the Romanians who calls himself a Prince's son". The latter (identified as Vlad's illegitimate brother, Vlad the Monk) took possession of Amlaș, which had customarily been held by the rulers of Wallachia in Transylvania._

_Ladislaus V of Hungary had Ladislaus Hunyadi executed on 16 March 1457. Hunyadi's mother, Erzsébet Szilágyi, and her brother, Michael Szilágyi, stirred up a rebellion against the king. Taking advantage of the civil war in Hungary, Vlad assisted Stephen, son of Bogdan II of Moldavia, in his move to seize Moldavia in June 1457. Vlad also broke into Transylvania and plundered the villages around Brașov and Sibiu. The earliest German stories about Vlad recounted that he had carried "men, women, children" from a Saxon village to Wallachia and had them impaled. Since the Transylvanian Saxons remained loyal to the king, Vlad's attack against them strengthened the position of the Szilágyis._

_Vlad's representatives participated in the peace negotiations between Michael Szilágyi and the Saxons. According to their treaty, the burghers of Brașov agreed that they would expel Dan from their town. Vlad promised that the merchants of Sibiu could freely "buy and sell" goods in Wallachia in exchange for the "same treatment" of the Wallachian merchants in Transylvania. Vlad referred to Michael Szilágyi as "his Lord and elder brother" in a letter on 1 December 1457._

_Ladislaus Hunyadi's younger brother, Matthias Corvinus, was elected king of Hungary on 24 January 1458. He ordered the burghers of Sibiu to keep the peace with Vlad on 3 March. Vlad styled himself "Lord and ruler over all of Wallachia, and the duchies of Amlaș and Făgăraș" on 20 September 1459, showing that he had taken possession of both of these traditional Transylvanian fiefs of the rulers of Wallachia. Michael Szilágyi allowed the boyar Michael (an official of Vladislav II of Wallachia) and other Wallachian boyars to settle in Transylvania in late March 1458. Before long, Vlad had the boyar Michael killed._

_In May, Vlad asked the burghers of Brașov to send craftsmen to Wallachia, but his relationship with the Saxons deteriorated before the end of the year. According to a scholarly theory, the conflict emerged after Vlad forbade the Saxons to enter Wallachia, forcing them to sell their goods to Wallachian merchants at compulsory border fairs. Vlad's protectionist tendencies or border fairs are not documented. Instead, in 1476 Vlad emphasized that he had always promoted free trade during his reign._

_The Saxons confiscated the steel that a Wallachian merchant had bought in Brașov without repaying the price to him. In response, Vlad "ransacked and tortured" some Saxon merchants, according to a letter that Basarab Laiotă (a son of Dan II of Wallachia) wrote on 21 January 1459. Basarab had settled in Sighișoara and laid claim to Wallachia. However, Matthias Corvinus supported Dan III (who was again in Brașov) against Vlad. Dan III stated that Vlad had Saxon merchants and their children impaled or burnt alive in Wallachia._

    _You know that King Matthias has sent me and when I came to Țara Bârsei the officials and councilors of Brașov and the old men of Țara Bârsei cried to us with broken hearts about the things which Dracula, our enemy, did; how he did not remain faithful to our Lord, the king, and had sided with the [Ottomans]. ... [H]e captured all the merchants of Brașov and Țara Bârsei who had gone in peace to Wallachia and took all their wealth; but he was not satisfied only with the wealth of these people, but he imprisoned them and impaled them, 41 in all. Nor were these people enough; he became even more evil and gathered 300 boys from Brașov and Țara Bârsei that he found in ... Wallachia. Of these he impaled some and burned others.|Basarab Laiotă's letter to the councilors of Brașov and Țara Bârsei_

_Dan III broke into Wallachia, but Vlad defeated and executed him before 22 April 1460. Vlad invaded southern Transylvania and destroyed the suburbs of Brașov, ordering the impalement of all men and women who had been captured. During the ensuing negotiations, Vlad demanded the expulsion or punishment of all Wallachian refugees from Brașov. Peace had been restored before 26 July 1460, when Vlad addressed the burghers of Brașov as his "brothers and friends". Vlad invaded the region around Amlaș and Făgăraș on 24 August to punish the local inhabitants who had supported Dan III._

####  _ Ottoman war _

_Konstantin Mihailović (who served as a janissary in the sultan's army) recorded that Vlad refused to pay homage to the sultan in an unspecified year. The Renaissance historian Giovanni Maria degli Angiolelli likewise wrote that Vlad had failed to pay tribute to the sultan for three years. Both records suggest that Vlad ignored the suzerainty of the Ottoman Sultan, Mehmed II, already in 1459, but both works were written decades after the events. Tursun Beg (a secretary in the sultan's court) stated that Vlad only turned against the Ottoman Empire when the sultan "was away on the long expedition in Trebizon" in 1461.{ Mehmed sent his envoy, the Greek Katabolinos, to Wallachia, ordering Vlad to come to Constantinople. He also sent secret instructions to Hamza, bey of Nicopolis, to capture Vlad after he crossed the Danube. Vlad found out the sultan's "deceit and trickery", captured Hamza and Katabolinos, and had them executed._

_After the execution of the Ottoman officials, Vlad gave orders in fluent Turkish to the commander of the fortress of Giurgiu to open the gates, enabling the Wallachian soldiers to break in the fortress and capture it. He invaded the Ottoman Empire, devastating the villages along the Danube. He informed Matthias Corvinus about the military action in a letter on 11 February 1462. He stated that more than "23,884 Turks and Bulgarians" had been killed at his order during the campaign. He sought military assistance from Corvinus, declaring that he had broken the peace with the sultan "for the honor" of the king and the Holy Crown of Hungary and "for the preservation of Christianity and the strengthening of the Catholic faith". The relationship between Moldavia and Wallachia had become tense by 1462, according to a letter of the Genoese governor ofKaffa._

_Having learnt of Vlad's invasion, Mehmed II raised an army of more than 150,000 strong, that was said to be "second in size only to the one" that occupied Constantinople in 1453, according to Chalkokondyles. The size of the army suggests that the sultan wanted to occupy Wallachia, according to a number of historians (including Franz Babinger, Radu Florescu, and Nicolae Stoicescu). On the other hand, Mehmed had granted Wallachia to Vlad's brother, Radu, before the invasion of Wallachia, showing that the sultan's principal purpose was only the change of the ruler of Wallachia._

_The Ottoman fleet landed at Brăila (which was the only Wallachian port on the Danube) in May. The main Ottoman army crossed the Danube under the command of the sultan at Nicoplis on 4 June 1462. Outnumbered by the enemy, Vlad adopted the scorched earth policy and retreated towards Târgoviște. During the night of 16 17 June, Vlad broke into the Ottoman camp in an attempt to capture or kill the sultan. Either the imprisonment or the death of the sultan would have caused a panic among the Ottomans, which could have enabled Vlad to defeat the Ottoman army. However, the Wallachians "missed the court of the sultan himself" and attacked the tents of the viziers Mahmut Pasha and Isaac. Having failed to attack the sultan's camp, Vlad and his retainers left the Ottoman camp at dawn. Mehmed entered Târgoviște at the end of June. The town had been deserted, but the Ottomans were horrified to discover a "forest of the impaled" (thousands of stakes with the carcasses of executed people), according to Chalkokondyles._

    _The sultan's army entered into the area of the impalements, which was seventeen stades long and seven stades wide. There were large stakes there on which, as it was said, about twenty thousand men, women, and children had been spitted, quite a sight for the Turks and the sultan himself. The sultan was seized with amazement and said that it was not possible to deprive of his country a man who had done such great deeds, who had such a diabolical understanding of how to govern his realm and its people. And he said that a man who had done such things was worth much. The rest of the Turks were dumbfounded when they saw the multitude of men on the stakes. There were infants too affixed to their mothers on the stakes, and birds had made their nests in their entrails.|Laonikos Chalkokondyles: The Histories_

_Tursun Beg recorded that the Ottomans suffered from summer heat and thirst during the campaign. The sultan decided to retreat from Wallachia and marched towards Brăila. Stephen III of Moldavia hurried to Chilia (now Kiliya in Ukraine) to seize the important fortress where a Hungarian garrison had been placed. Vlad also departed for Chilia, but left behind a troop of 6,000 strong to try to hinder the march of the sultan's army, but the Ottomans defeated the Wallachians. Stephen of Moldavia was wounded during the siege of Chilia and returned to Moldavia before Vlad came to the fortress._

_The main Ottoman army left Wallachia, but Vlad's brother Radu and his Ottoman troops stayed behind in the Bărăgan Plain. Radu sent messengers to the Wallachians, reminding them that the sultan could again invade their country. Although Vlad defeated Radu and his Ottoman allies in two battles during the following months, more and more Wallachians deserted to Radu. Vlad withdrew to the Carpathian Mountains, hoping that Matthias Corvinus would help him regain his throne. However, Albert of Istenmező, the deputy of the Count of the Székelys, had recommended in mid-August that the Saxons recognize Radu. Radu also made an offer to the burghers of Brașov to confirm their commercial privileges and pay them a compensation of 15,000 ducats._

###  _ Imprisonment in Hungary _

_Matthias Corvinus came to Transylvania in November 1462. The negotiations between Corvinus and Vlad lasted for weeks, but Corvinus did not want to wage war against the Ottoman Empire. At the king's order, his Czech mercenary commander, John Jiskra of Brandýs, captured Vlad near Rucăr in Wallachia._

_To provide an explanation for Vlad's imprisonment to Pope Pius II and the Venetians (who had sent money to finance a campaign against the Ottoman Empire), Corvinus presented three letters, allegedly written by Vlad on 7 November 1462, to Mehmed II, Mahmud Pasha, and Stephen of Moldavia. According to the letters, Vlad offered to join his forces with the sultan's army against Hungary if the sultan restored him to his throne. Most historians agree that the documents were forged to give grounds for Vlad's imprisonment. Corvinus's court historian, Antonio Bonfini, admitted that the reason for Vlad's imprisonment was never clarified. Florescu writes, "[T]he style of writing, the rhetoric of meek submission (hardly compatible with what we know of Dracula's character), clumsy wording, and poor Latin" are all evidence that the letters could not be written on Vlad's order. He associates the author of the forgery with a Saxon priest of Brașov._

_Vlad was first imprisoned "in the city of Belgrade" (now Alba Iulia in Romania), according to Chalkokondyles. Before long, he was taken to Visegrád, where he was held for fourteen years. No documents referring to Vlad between 1462 and 1475 have been preserved. In the summer of 1475, Stephen III of Moldavia sent his envoys to Matthias Corvinus, asking him to send Vlad to Wallachia against Basarab Laiotă, who had submitted himself to the Ottomans. Stephen wanted to secure Wallachia for a ruler who had been an enemy of the Ottoman Empire, because "the Wallachians [were] like the Turks" to the Moldavians, according to his letter. According to the Slavic stories about Vlad, he was only released after he converted to Catholicism._

###  _ Third rule and death _

_Matthias Corvinus recognized Vlad as the lawful prince of Wallachia, but he did not provide him military assistance to regain his principality. Vlad settled in a house in Pest. When a group of soldiers broke into the house while pursuing a thief who had tried to hide there, Vlad had their commander executed because they had not asked his permission before entering his home, according to the Slavic stories about his life. Vlad moved to Transylvania in June 1475. He wanted to settle in Sibiu and sent his envoy to the town in early June to arrange a house for him. Mehmed II acknowledged Basarab Laiotă as the lawful ruler of Wallachia. Corvinus ordered the burghers of Sibiu to give 200 golden florins to Vlad from the royal revenues on 21 September, but Vlad left Transylvania for Buda in October._

_Vlad bought a house in Pécs that became known as Drakwlya haza ("Dracula's house" in Hungarian). In January 1476 John Pongrác of Dengeleg, Voivode of Transylvania, urged the people of Brașov to send to Vlad all those of his supporters who had settled in the town, because Corvinus and Basarab Laiotă had concluded a treaty. The relationship between the Transylvanian Saxons and Basarab remained tense, and the Saxons gave shelter to Basarab's opponents during the following months. Corvinus dispatched Vlad and the Serbian Vuk Grgurević to fight against the Ottomans in Bosnia in early 1476. They captured Srebrenica and other fortresses in February and March 1476._

  
_Mehmed II broke into Moldavia and defeated Stephen III in the Battle of Valea Albă on 26 July 1476. Stephen Báthory and Vlad broke into Moldavia, forcing the sultan to lift the siege of the fortress at Târgu Neamț in late August, according to a letter of Matthias Corvinus. The contemporaneous Jakob Unrest added that Vuk Grgurević and a member of the noble Jakšić family also participated in the struggle against the Ottomans in Moldavia._

_Matthias Corvinus ordered the Transylvanian Saxons to support Báthory's planned invasion of Wallachia on 6 September 1476, also informing them that Stephen of Moldavia would also break into Wallachia. Vlad stayed in Brașov and confirmed the commercial privileges of the local burghers in Wallachia on 7 October 1476. Báthory's forces captured Târgoviște on 8 November. Stephen of Moldavia and Vlad ceremoniously confirmed their alliance, and they occupied Bucharest, forcing Basarab Laiotă to seek refuge in the Ottoman Empire on 16 November. Vlad informed the merchants of Brașov about his victory, urging them to come to Wallachia. He was crowned before 26 November._

_Basarab Laiotă returned to Wallachia with Ottoman support, and Vlad died fighting against them in late December 1476 or early January 1477. In a letter written on 10 January 1477, Stephen III of Moldavia related that Vlad's Moldavian retinue had also been massacred. According to Leonardo Botta, the Milanese ambassador to Buda, the Ottomans cut Vlad's corpse into pieces. Bonfini wrote that Vlad's head was sent to Mehmed II._

_The place of his burial is unknown. According to popular tradition (which was first recorded in the late 19th century), Vlad was buried in the Monastery of Snagov. The excavations carried out by Dinu V. Rosetti in 1933 found no tomb below the supposed "unmarked tombstone" of Vlad in the monastery church. Rosetti reported: "Under the tombstone attributed to Vlad there was no tomb. Only many bones and jaws of horses." Historian Constantin Rezachevici said Vlad was most probably buried in the first church of the Comana Monastery, which had been established by Vlad and was near the battlefield where he was killed._

##  _ Legacy _

###  _ Fame for cruelty _

####  _ First records _

_[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampires/images/0/0c/Vlad-tepes-impaler.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170915230821) _

_Modern Artistic interpretation_

_Stories about Vlad's evil deeds began circulating during his lifetime. After his arrest, courtiers of Matthias Corvinus promoted their spread. The papal legate, Niccolo Modrussiense, had already written about such stories to Pope Pius II in 1462. Two years later, the pope included them in his Commentaries._

_The meistersinger Michael Beheim wrote a lengthy poem about Vlad's deeds, allegedly based on his conversation with a Catholic monk who had managed to escape from Vlad's prison. The poem, called Von ainem wutrich der heis Trakle waida von der Walachei (Story of a Bloodthirsty Madman Called Dracula of Wallachia), was performed at the court of Frederick III, Holy Roman Emperor in Wiener Neustadt during the winter of 1463. According to one of Beheim's stories, Vlad had two monks impaled to assist them to go to heaven, also ordering the impalement of their donkey because it began braying after its masters' death. Beheim also accused Vlad of duplicity, stating that Vlad had promised support to both Matthias Corvinus and Mehmed II but did not fulfill the promise._

_In 1475 Gabriele Rangoni, Bishop of Eger (and a former papal legate), understood that Vlad had been imprisoned because of his cruelty. Rangoni also recorded the rumour that while in prison Vlad caught rats to cut them up into pieces or stuck them on small pieces of wood, because he was unable to "forget his wickedness". Antonio Bonfini also recorded anecdotes about Vlad in his Historia Pannonica around 1495. Bonfini wanted to justify both the removal and the restoration of Vlad by Matthias. He described Vlad as "a man of unheard of cruelty and justice".Bonfini's stories about Vlad were repeated in Sebastian Münster's Cosmography. Münster also recorded Vlad's "reputation for tyrannical justice"._

    _... Turkish messengers came to [Vlad] to pay respects, but refused to take off their turbans, according to their ancient custom, whereupon he strengthened their custom by nailing their turbans to their heads with three spikes, so that they could not take them off.|Antonio Bonfini: Historia Pannonica_

####  _ German stories _

_Works containing the stories about Vlad's cruelty were published in Low German in the Holy Roman Empire before 1480. The stories were allegedly written in the early 1460s, because they describe Vlad's campaign across the Danube in early 1462, but they do not refer to Mehmed II's invasion of Wallachia in June of the same year. They provide a detailed narration of the conflicts between Vlad and the Transylvanian Saxons, showing that they originated "in the literary minds of the Saxons"._

_The stories about Vlad's plundering raids in Transylvania were clearly based on an eyewitness's account because they contain accurate details (including the lists of the churches destroyed by Vlad and the dates of the raids). They describe Vlad as a "demented psychopath, a sadist, a gruesome murderer, a masochist", worse than Caligula and Nero. However, the stories emphasizing Vlad's cruelty are to be treated with caution because his brutal acts were very probably exaggerated (or even invented) by the Saxons._

_The invention of movable type printing contributed to the popularity of the stories about Vlad, making them one of the first "bestsellers" in Europe. To enhance sales, they were published in books with woodcuts on their title pages that depicted horrific scenes. For instance, the editions published in Nuremberg in 1499 and in Strasbourg in 1500 depict Vlad dining at a table surrounded by dead or dying people on poles._

    _... [Vlad] had a big copper cauldron built and put a lid made of wood with holes in it on top. He put the people in the cauldron and put their heads in the holes and fastened them there; then he filled it with water and set a fire under it and let the people cry their eyes out until they were boiled to death. And then he invented frightening, terrible, unheard of tortures. He ordered that women be impaled together with their suckling babies on the same stake. The babies fought for their lives at their mother's breasts until they died. Then he had the women's breasts cut off and put the babies inside headfirst; thus he had them impaled together.|About a mischievous tyrant called Dracula vodă_

####  _ Slavic stories _

_There are more than twenty manuscripts (written between the 15th and 18th centuries) which preserved the text of the Skazanie o Drakule voievode (The Tale about Voivode Dracula). The manuscripts were written in Russian, but they copied a text that had originally been recorded in a South Slavic language, because they contain expressions alien to the Russian language but used in South Slavic idioms (such as diavol for "evil"). The original text was written in Buda between 1482 and 1486._

_The nineteen anecdotes in the Skazanie are longer than the German stories about Vlad. They are a mixture of fact and fiction, according to historian Raymond T. McNally. Almost half of the anecdotes emphasize, like the German stories, Vlad's brutality, but they also underline that his cruelty enabled him to strengthen the central government in Wallachia. For instance, the Skazanie writes of a golden cup that nobody dared to steal at a fountain because Vlad "hated stealing so violently ... that anybody who caused any evil or robbery ... did not live long", thereby promoting public order, and the German story about Vlad's campaign against Ottoman territory underlined his cruel acts while the Skazanie emphasized his successful diplomacy. On the other hand, the Skazanie sharply criticized Vlad for his conversion to Catholicism, attributing his death to this apostasy. Some elements of the anecdotes were later added to Russian stories about Ivan the Terrible of Russia._

###  _ National hero _

_The Cantacuzino Chronicle was the first Romanian historical work to record a tale about Vlad the Impaler, narrating the impalement of the old boyars of Târgoviște for the murder of his brother, Dan. The chronicle added that Vlad forced the young boyars and their wives and children to build the Poienari Castle. The legend of the Poienari Castle was mentioned in 1747 by Neofit I, Metropolitan of Ungro–Wallachia, who complemented it with the story of Meșterul Manole, who allegedly walled in his bride to prevent the tumbling down of the walls of the castle during the building project. In the early 20th century, Constantin Rădulescu-Codin, a teacher in Muscel County where the castle was situated, published a local legend about Vlad's letter of grant "written on rabbit skin" for the villagers who had helped him to escape from Poienari Castle to Transylvania during the Ottoman invasion of Wallachia. In other villages of the region, the donation is attributed to the legendary Radu Negru._

_Rădulescu-Codin recorded further local legends, some of which are also known from the German and Slavic stories about Vlad, suggesting that the latter stories preserved oral tradition. For instance, the tales about the burning of the lazy, the poor, and the lame at Vlad's order and the execution of the woman who had made her husband too short a shirt can also be found among the German and Slavic anecdotes. The peasants telling the tales knew that Vlad's sobriquet was connected to the frequent impalements during his reign, but they said only such cruel acts could secure public order in Wallachia._

_Most Romanian artists have regarded Vlad as a just ruler and a realistic tyrant who punished criminals and executed unpatriotic boyars to strengthen the central government. Ion Budai-Deleanu wrote the first Romanian epic poem focusing on him. Deleanu's Țiganiada (Gypsy Epic) (which was published only in 1875, almost a century after its composition) presented Vlad as a hero fighting against the boyars, Ottomans,[strigoi](https://vampires.fandom.com/wiki/Strigoi) (or vampires), and other evil spirits at the head of an army of gypsies and angels. The poet Dimitrie Bolintineanu emphasized Vlad's triumphs in his Battles of the Romanians in the middle of the 19th century. He regarded Vlad as a reformer whose acts of violence were necessary to prevent the despotism of the boyars. One of the greatest Romanian poets, Mihai Eminescu, dedicated a historic ballad, The Third Letter, to the valiant princes of Wallachia, including Vlad. He urges Vlad to return from the grave and to annihilate the enemies of the Romanian nation. In the early 1860s, the painter Theodor Aman depicted the meeting of Vlad and the Ottoman envoys, showing the envoys' fear of the Wallachian ruler._

     _You must come, O dread Impaler, confound them to your care._  
 _Split them in two partitions, here the fools, the rascals there;_  
 _Shove them into two enclosures from the broad daylight enisle 'em,_  
 _Then set fire to the prison and the lunatic asylum.|Mihai Eminescu: The Third Letter_

_Since the middle of the 19th century, Romanian historians have treated Vlad as one of the greatest Romanian rulers, emphasizing his fight for the independence of the Romanian lands. Even Vlad's acts of cruelty were often represented as rational acts serving national interest. Alexandru Dimitrie Xenopol was one of the first historians to emphasize that Vlad could only stop the internal fights of the boyar parties through his acts of terror. Constantin C. Giurescu remarked, "The tortures and executions which [Vlad] ordered were not out of caprice, but always had a reason, and very often a reason of state." Ioan Bogdan was one of the few Romanian historians who did not accept this heroic image. In his work published in 1896, Vlad Țepeș and the German and Russian Narratives, he concluded that the Romanians should be ashamed of Vlad, instead of presenting him as "a model of courage and patriotism". According to an opinion poll conducted in 1999, 4.1% of the participants chose Vlad the Impaler as one of "the most important historical personalities who have influenced the destiny of the Romanians for the better"._

###  _ Vampire mythology _

_The stories about Vlad made him the best-known medieval ruler of the Romanian lands in Europe. However, Bram Stoker's Dracula, which was published in 1897, was the first book to make a connection between Dracula and vampirism. Stoker had his attention drawn to the blood-sucking vampires of Romanian folklore by Emily Gerard's article about Transylvanian superstitions (published in 1885). His limited knowledge about the medieval history of Wallachia came from William Wilkinson's book (Account of the Principalities of Wallachia and Moldavia with Political Observations Relative to Them), published in 1820. Stoker "apparently did not know much about" Vlad the Impaler, "certainly not enough for us to say that Vlad was the inspiration for" Count Dracula, according to Elizabeth Miller.For instance, Stoker wrote that Dracula had been of Székely origin only because he knew about both Attila the Hun's destructive campaigns and the alleged Hunnic origin of the Székelys. Stoker's main source, Wilkinson who accepted the reliability of the German stories described Vlad as a wicked man.Actually, Stoker's working papers for his book contain no references to the historical figure. Consequently, Stoker borrowed the name and "scraps of miscellanous information" about the history of Wallachia when writing his book about Count Dracula._

##  _ Appearance and representations _

_Pope Pius II's legate, Niccolò Modrussa, painted the only extant description of Vlad, whom he had met in Buda. A copy of Vlad's portrait has been featured in the "monster portrait gallery" in the Ambras Castle at Innsbruck.The picture depicts "a strong, cruel, and somehow tortured man" with "large, deep-set, dark green, and penetrating eyes", according to Florescu. The color of Vlad's hair cannot be determined, because Modrussa mentions that Vlad was black-haired, while the portrait seems to show that he had fair hair. The picture depicts Vlad with a large lower lip._

_Vlad's bad reputation in the German-speaking territories can be detected in a number of Renaissance paintings. He was portrayed among the witnesses of Saint Andrew's martyrdom in a 15th-century painting, displayed in the Belvedere in Vienna. A figure similar to Vlad is one of the witnesses of Christ in the Calvary in a chapel of the St. Stephen's Cathedral in Vienna._

    _Vlad was not very tall, but very stocky and strong, with a cold and terrible appearance, a strong and aquiline nose, swollen nostrils, a thin and reddish face in which the very long eyelashes framed large wide-open green eyes; the bushy black eyebrows made them appear threatening. His face and chin were shaven, but for a moustache. The swollen temples increased the bulk of his head. A bull's neck connected [with] his head from which black curly locks hung on his wide-shouldered person.|Niccolò Modrussa's description of Vlad the Impaler_

_The many list of vampires, aliens and demon, everything he keep reading papers about HORRBIENESS in many years hunter Vampire can keep trying harder work to fight vampire get death many times, vampire fight vampire in the beginning or pasts, vampire fight human greedy for being lying. how many keep secret like that crazy horrble he wish vampire doing like that for being cruel murdered... but Human and Vampire are different monster in this ways for want a create wars on Earth. Vampire God and Godness can puppet like that to keep suffering for making FUN blood everywhere in pool of ocean on earth was so beautfiul been disappear soon to end of the world what Vampire wished it. How do vampire and human doing like that many time to future from pasts? Romace and hero, evils? that is not fairy tale.... That is Hell...._

Ren didn't take it anymore as walk circle away from this table "That is really cruel years of Vampire... I don't believe all Vampire are monster more than I thought it. Murder... Greedy... Blood... Evil... Wars... Shit all cruel of vampire have a black heart like that in Darkness! Why Ross have a suffer years when she was born in the way from Vampire parent?! " He walk faster to the opened window as look at the storm about thunder dangerous, started yelled in roared it " **WHY DO YOU MAKE MY ROSS HAVE SUFFER LIFE WHEN SHE WAS BORN IN THIS WAY!?! TELL ME WHY YOU DID GIVE DANGER SUFFER LIFE TO ROSS!?!? ROSS IS NOT A MONSTER AND MURDER, YOU DAMN DEVIL!! GIVE MY ROSS NORMAL LIFE, YOU DAMN VAMPIRE GOD! I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE MY ROSS FROM ME ONE DAY, YOU VAMPIRE! SHE WILL BE BETTER VAMPIRE IN GOOD RACE THAN YOU!!!!!"**

some strong wind push Ren away from the window after thunder keep bombing like hundred times like a wars everywhere to hit the power turn off right now and candle light turn into dust right now. something light glow as her hand show it as beautiful woman with sliver haired and look at Ren "I know you have a stress about your Ross... I'd give your Ross have special power in her gifts called... "Light Gift" in real God's angel blood in special Sunlight where she's been good hearted to find her ways when she'd been scared to need love more than evil for be freeful what she wanted to learn like human than vampire's dark blood of body because you chosen to see real herself than everything... You freed her to stay her with you because you'd fallen in love with her to true light need clean Vampire's real heart to see light make them show real it."  
  
Ren look down at the beautiful light piece and look up at beautiful woman "I wish Ross have a free life from her suffer to be happiness in her human with me one day... all Vampire will be good like my Ross's kind family she needed it." 

Ross feel it as look up to the window and stand up from the bed, blinked it as her red eyes turn into golden bright "Someone calling me.... I have to go.... someone want me... " Ozpin look confused about her talking but trying pull her arms from getting away "Hey... we're not done yet for your test, Ross. Please.. Ross!" He saw Ross went to disappeared into shadow on the walls, getting worried right now about Ross's disppeared.

Ren closed his eyes as seeing her beginning about...... as disappeared right in light glow front of the table to blow paper in air circle to on the floor. 

* * *

Reviews? Sorry for making long chapter...


End file.
